The True Balance
by Neliel J
Summary: A Great Spirit decides to replace the avatar as the new protector of the balance of the world. Now Korra must defeat him and prove that she is fit for it, and through a curse she will learn what is true balance.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! I just hope you have as much fun as I did writting this fanfic. I've decided to tell this story when, one day, I tried to find a fanfiction of Korra with a theme that I liked, but unfortunately I didn't find a single one. But which "theme" I'm talking about? I'll give you a clue: just look at the image that I used as cover ;) And please review and rate my fanfiction, your opinions are precious for me and I'll take them into consideration (even the negative ones).

* * *

><p><em>I can still remember that dream. <em>_A dream that never dared to even imagine since that day. Even though I was sound sleep, __giving a deserved rest to my body and mind, __I __still __could __feel__ a great darkness whispering to me, __sinking into my mind... __tempting it...__:_

"_Ah... I can see that the matters of the human world still troubles you. Yes... I see it... your mind is telling me that right now... "can I really trust the protection of the avatar?" "what she is doing for both spirits and humans is indeed for their well-being?" You already know the answer: ten thousand years have passed since the avatar took your role to guard the balance of the world and still, there is suffering and unbalance. But don't worry. Soon she will open the spirit portals and you and I will make this world a better place, for humans and spirits. Help me achieve this Menil. Free me and the world will be ours."_

_And then I realized. That was not a dream. This dark presence... this demand for freedom. There was only one dark spirit who was strong enough to invade my dreams and dared to defy the avatar: Vaatu. Suddenly, as if my mind rejected his presence, I woke up. Vaatu was planning to free himself and spread chaos through the world. I couldn't let it happen. _

_And as if looking for answers, my eyes observed the starry night. The moon couldn't care less about my troubling heart. However, as the winds caressed my fur, a thought came to me: "But... he also said that the avatar would open the spirit portals and unite the spirit and human world once again. I've never agreed with this split and now, the same person that have commited this mistake will correct it... hm... in someway Vaatu is right: the avatar is not doing her job properly, and the suffering that humans bought upon all beings since she and her other past lives were in charge of this world is a proof of it."_

_And that was when I've decided to observe, from the spirit world, this issue between the Avatar and Vaatu. The avatar would open the portals and, in case Vaatu succeeds in defeating her, I would interfere and destroy him myself. But if Vaatu fails, the avatar would be the next. Nor chaos or light are the answer for balance but our instincts alone. The balance of nature will be restored once again!_

The sun above the air temple was announcing the beggining of a new day. Chirps of birds were all around the air, but yet hidden from the sight of the window of the avatar's room. Tightly covered in her blanket, she was sleeping as if it was a sunday morning. Her heavy eyelids and her mouth yawning pointed out that she really thought it was a sunday until...

PAAAHHHHH!

Tenzin's trumpet yelled to her it was not weekend. Maybe she could skip breakfast and pretend that she didn't listen to it. But this half asleep thought wouldn't happen, as someone barged in her room:

A female childish voice came to her, in a really fast way: "Hey, Korra! Wake up! You will lose breakfast! I helped to make it myself! Do you like cranberries? Cuz since I love it, I thought you would too! Do you still wanna sleep cuz you don't like cranberries? Are you alergic to them? Don't worry then, we have oranges too! Ah, and a surprise! I'm sure that you will like it! Korra?! Are you listening? Oh my god! Have you passed out cuz of lack of food?! Daaa...!"

Suddenly, Korra's hand was blocking Ikki's mouth. With a still half sleep face, Korra lazily said:

"Ok, ok! Calm down Ikki. I'm already awake, see? I'll get changed and then I'll eat those cranberries alright?"

Nodding her head happily, Ikki leaves the room humming. Korra closes her door, sighing. As soon as she did it, her stomach started to rumble.

Korra couldn't help herself except smiling:

"Ah! Guess what! I really couldn't have skipped breakfast."

As Korra started to change her clothes, a ship could be seen from her window, approaching steadily to the Air Temple Island.


	2. Chapter 2

The air temple dining room was simple, but yet beautiful on its own way. The opened wooden windows let a fresh and sweet air come through, giving a pleasurable stay to its guests. The natural light was a better replacement than lamps in this lifelike place. That morning, there were more acolytes than usual, but Korra could see Tenzin, Jinora, Ikki and Meelo sitting next to a table trimming with fruits and cakes; and Pema was standing next to it, giving a cup of tea to Tenzin.

"Ah, Korra! You finally came. Please take a seat." Pema looked at Korra with a smile.

Korra then went for their table. She was still arranging herself, trying to sit next to Pema, when Tenzin said:

"It seems that our training yesterday was a bit wearisome for you."

"Ah, that was nothing! I can handle something like that everyday." said a sarcastic Korra.

"Hm..." as if retributing her good mood, Tenzin smiled while rubbing his beard "Well then, If you are so confortable with it already, maybe I should assign Meelo as my new assistant...".

As fast as a pidgeon humming-bird, Korra's face changed to a pair of terrified eyes. Before she could even say something, Meelo shouts:

"Yay! You can't escape from Meelo, the ultimate airbender trainer! Now, as your new master, I order you: pull my finger! Now!" Meelo's index was funny, shaking in front of Korra's face.

"I get it! I get it, Tenzin! I was just kidding!" Said Korra without taking her eyes off from Meelo and his finger.

"And so do I, Korra." Tenzin was still smiling seeing that Korra was still a little bit naïve.

Suddenly, Korra stares the outside through a window behind her, apparently looking at the clouds.

"What's wrong Korra?" Asked Jinora.

"Ah, just checking the weather. I'm sure it's gonna rain today, since your father made a joke." Says a mocking Korra.

Laughs arises and shortly after they begin to eat. The rest of the breakfast was joyful with Korra and all Tenzin's family chatting playfully. There was some oldie musics playing on the radio, which made their environment even more delightful. There wasn't anything more that Korra would have wished for: it has been around three months since Vaatu's defeat and the world was in peace again. Sure, the spirits were outside there in the human world, causing some troubles, but nothing too much alarming. With the support of her friends, she was doing well. Even the president was starting to accept this new setting.

Everything was taking its right couse. Or it was what she thought.

The radio suddenly stopped playing music and a recognizable voice of a reporter could be heard from it:

"Breaking news: remains of a dead body were found near the central station last night. It is the tenth victim found so far. The Republic City Police Force is investigating these cases, labelled as "The Ripper case", but there is not a single suspect found until now. However, the police is suspicious that there is a group involved in these murders, since there could be more victims than the ten found, considering that the number of disappearances increased 20 times than last month. Chief Beifong will make a speech to the press this afternoon and..." The reporter voice was cut off, as Tenzin was turning off the radio.

"A tenth victim... and yet no clues. Who could be behind these murders?"

"I've talked with Chief Beifong about it. She told me that the killers don't have a "pattern" to lead to them and they kill anyone in any age. That's why the police is having so much difficulty to find them. I've already offered my help, but Beifong said it's a job for the police, not for the avatar, and so I should trust her, since it's her field." said Korra.

"I just hope they find them soon. I can't even imagine how people must be afraid of going out at night in the city these days." Pema had children too and she couldn't stop worrying about it.

All of sudden, someone was shouting outside the temple:

"Hellooo! Korra, my dear! Are you there?" it was an adult female voice, but yet familiar.

Therefore everyone was looking at Korra's reaction. Her face becoming a cheerful one with a great smile and thrilled eyes.

"Mom!" she finally said.

"Surprise Korra!" happily shouted Ikki.


	3. Chapter 3

"Mom!" shouted Korra while running to her parents Senna and Tonraq. It had been several weeks since the last time she saw them and the homesickness was starting to nag her.

"I've missed you dear. How are you?" said Senna hugging Korra.

Tonraq aproached them "We're planning to stay here for a few days for a visit. How about it?"

Korra's joyous eyes were foretelling it already "Oh, dad! That's wonderful! I..." when she looked behind Senna, Korra could see her friends Mako, Bolin and Asami. They were all with their usual clothes, except for Mako who was with his officer uniform.

Eyelids lifted, surprised eyes and a big smile told them everything.

"Wow. It's my birthday and I forgot?"

Bolin smiled. "Or it could be the Avatar day! With so much coincidence as coming at the same time as your parents, who knows?" said Bolin with a sarcastic look.

"Well, I'm afraid you are right Bolin. Thank you for reminding me. But I don't see my present anywhere." Korra make a gesture with her hand in front of her forehead, as if looking for something. "And here I thought of all people, you would be the one to remember to bring one to me on this day. Tsc tsc." Korra shook her head, trying to make a disapointed face.

Bolin's jaw dropped, and all of sudden he grabbed Mako's uniform with both hands.

"Oh my godness Mako! I can't believe that I forgot! It's the Avatar day! Why didn't you warned me about it!"

"Because it's not today Bolin. She's just teasing you." Mako's eyes were rolling.

"Haha! Bolin you never change, don't you?" said Asami smiling.

"Oh! So that's it then! How about this?" Bolin gets near to Korra and catch her, using his arm to hold her neck. Then he rubs his fist against her head, mocking her.

"Korra. It's been some time now. How are you doing?" Mako brings closer.

Korra pushed Bolin aside and looked at Mako. His serious but gentle light-brown eyes made her heartbeat a little off and reminded Korra of their past love. They have ended their relationship since the Vaatu business; because in short, he stuck too much to his duties as an officer. But still, now and then, she still regretted a little for being too hotheaded and letting go of him. A sad thing that the Avatar's powers doesn't include time travel.

"Ah, Mako!" she became embarassed for being caught off guard "I'm fine! Still training some airbender moves with Tenzin, that's all. What are the news?"

"Unfortunately there are no good ones. With these murderings going on, we are working with every man we have got and yet..."

"Let me guess: no clues right?"

"Not necessarily. That's why I came here too. Chief Beifong is busy with her speech to the press, so she has sent me here to ask you in her place to help us."

"Well, I'd love to but as the chief pointed out I wouldn't be very useful, since I don't have any experience as a detective as you or Beifong."

"We need you as the avatar, Korra. We have found two witnesses and..."

"Really? That's great! Now you can finally uncover this case and regain people's trust in the republic city police. Who are they?"

"One of them is right beside me." Mako pointed his head to Asami's direction.


	4. Chapter 4

After seeing everyone's surprised reactions (except Mako), Asami knew it was the right time to explain herself:

"Last night, after work, I was driving back to my home when a spirit suddenly came flying in front of my car. I almost caused an accident braking my car so suddenly but, when I did it, the spirit rushed to me and started making some noises and flying in circles as crazy around me. I thought he was trying to show me something and when I asked what was wrong, he suddenly picked my blouse and pulled it, as if telling me to follow him. So I decided to do it and soon he led me to a dark alley just a few meters from the central station. And there, I saw it..." Asami shook her head. She had never seen a corpse in her life, even more in that state... Asami's traumatized face made everyone feel dishearten; how they could comfort her?

As an answer to this question, Mako's arm got around Asami, pulling her to him:

"You don't have to tell everything again, you know." the sadness in Mako's eyes could tell that Asami last night experience was really tough for anyone to handle it.

"No, Mako. She really needs to know what happened after that. I'm fine." Asami handed over Mako's arm. That was not the time to get lost in flashbacks, she needed to stand up for herself.

"Korra, in the alley I saw a shadow of a man running from the scene. The spirit tried to make me go after him, but I couldn't... I'm sorry." her sad eyes were looking to Korra, begging for forgiveness.

Korra went towards Asami and patted her shoulder. "Don't worry Asami." She knew that Asami was a strong woman, and seeing a dead body wasn't easy for anyone. Imagine then a ripped one. "You did everything you could. Anyone in your place couldn't have done it better."

Asami hugged Korra: "Thank you Korra!"

"But Asami, did you see someone else in that alley?"

"No, I didn't."

Korra's expression changed as if she realized something: "Then the second witness is..."

"Yes. It's the spirit." Mako finally said.

However, neither Asami or their friends could fathom what really happened that night.

* * *

><p>Republic City was built in a hilly region and even if it's one of the largest cities around the world, it still have remains of its original florests, on the foothills. Though it was nothing compared to its original size, the forests were dense enough to keep most of republic city's citizens away from it.<p>

That night was moonless and so the animals were pretty active. The buzzing of various distinguishable insects didn't let the silence to stay over. Earth eagle-owls were hooting around, so everyone would know that the night belonged to them. Now and then, hidden rustles could be heard around, suggesting that it were animals wandering or hunting for food.

If a traveller or a hunter passed by it on that night, they wouldn't have noticed anything odd around there. However, if they had gone deeper in the forest, they would have noticed a strange movement happening on a clearing.

On the clearing, there were dozens of large furred animals sitting around. Their height was just a little bigger from a tall men. Some of them were eating together around one prey, while others were just quiet, observing the movements of the forest around them. The darkness around didn't allow to identify these strange creatures.

A rustle broke the silence. The large animals stopped what they were doing to pay attention to the noisy spot and, soon after, an animal similar to them appeared. It was walking by its four legs, but as soon as it reached the group, he stood up by two.

"So, how it went?" One of the group asked the newcomer.

"I have chosen a human female this time and fed on her. Everything was fine until..."

One of them clenched his jaw and growled. "Until what?"

"Until a girl passed by. I could sense her smell so I could flee from there moments before she got to me. I've smelled a spirit together with her too and..."

"You let her SEE YOU?!"

Whimpering, all that the newcomer could say was "But I'm sure she didn't see me! I swear I..."

"You idiot! You ruined everything we worked so hard on! When our master gets here he..."

The aggressor stopped. Another rustle came from his and the others backs. As if it knew what it was, he started shaking, like he had just seen a ghost. Still hidden, the misterious new guest just said:

" "He" what, Sato? Please continue with your rattling. I'm loving your little show." after saying that, the creature approached the center of the clearing. Even shrouded in darkness, he could be seen due his enormous body. Differently of the others around him, it was standing by four legs as a polar bear. His large and powerful jaws, his pointed ears and a furry tail made his already imposing figure, more majestic. His honey-yellow eyes were so bright and intense that could even be seen through the shadows. If it weren't enough, dog like paws showed a powerfull set of claws that could even tear the trees apart, and a protuberant pair of fangs was a clear sign that the creature was carnivorous. Indeed he was truly a gigantic wolf.

No one could tell if the beast named Sato was bowing before the wolf due its astonishing appearance or if it was just because of his fear of being punished.

"Enough of ceremonies Sato, I want to hear what had just happened from your mouth." The wolf was lookind down on Sato, but yet he was calm.

"Sir, he killed another human in Republic City as you ordered us to, but it seems that he was seen by someone."

"No! I swear that I was not seen master! I..."

"Silence!" growled the gigantic wolf. "You don't need to be afraid. I'm not going to punish anyone this time, even you Sato. Now get up and get a hold of yourself."

Relieved, both creatures bowed showing gratitude. The giant wolf then looked upon the entire group and continued.

"I came here to tell you to stop with the murders in the city. I have just received a message from a spirit telling me that the police is finally calling the avatar to help them investigate our doings. You just need to sit by and let me deal with the rest. Until then, you will hunt discreetly."

Then he turned over to Sato and the other beside him.

"You both will go for the water tribe to summon the rest of the pack that I have left there. The pack from the fire tribe is coming in the next few days, so everything will be settled soon."

The couple nodded and joined the rest of the group, probably to prepare themselves for their travel.

"Now it comes the trickiest part." lost in his thoughts he smiled. "Yet, a pleasurable one."


	5. Chapter 5

"So, are you saying that this spirit just agreed to meet me here in the police station?" Korra was stepping up a ladder, accompanied by Mako, Bolin and Asami.

"When Asami was brought here, he just decided to stay here as well. Probably he is just too perceptive and thought that staying here would help us."

"Man, I wished Pabu was more "perceptive" too." With his hands around the back of his head, Bolin continued. "Some days ago I was trolling around the park when a beautiful lady came to me and said: "Oh! Is that a fire ferret? It's sooo cute!" " Bolin girly voice was so funny that even Korra giggled. " "Can I get it and pet it?" Then I said: "Sure why not?" And when she got Pabu, he just pissed on her" Bolin facepalmed.

"Ha ha! Maybe he was perceptive enough to know that the girl wasn't worth it." joked Asami.

"Easy to say. You didn't saw the girl."

"What?"

Bolin's cheeks turned red after seeing Asami lifting one of her eyebrows.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. My bad!" Bolin guggled "But he should have just let me find it out for myself. I have already Mako here to do sermons about girls on me, thank you."

Everyone, including Mako, laughed. Mako was used to his younger brother jokes, and that one was not an exception. Bolin really did know how to lighten the mood.

The group reached the second floor, where the witnesses were inquired. There were lots of cops busy with their works: some were answering phones, while others were interrogating people. There were even a few running to deliver some documents. When one or another cop crossed Korra's group way, they would just nod and resume their tasks.

As soon as the group walked throught the room, a spirit came flying to them, as if it have sensed the avatar presence. The spirit was as cute as Bum-ju: it was the size of a big rodent, with blue fur, green eyes, and some marks tattooed on his fur. It had a long and thin tail and a pointed nose, along with a slender body. And looking at his butterfly wings, you could tell it was a butterfly opossum spirit.

He flied towards the group, and started making noises, just like Bum-ju does when talking. But being the "bridge between spirit and human world" had its advantages, and for Korra what sounded noises to her friends, were well said words.

"You are the avatar right? I've sensed Raava presence in you."

"Yes, I am. Can you tell me what happened last night?" Korra wasn't paying attention to her dumbfounded friends.

* Ahem* hemmed Mako. "Maybe you both should take a seat."

After everyone arranged themselves at a table (the spirit just sat on it), Korra and the butterfly opossum resumed their talk.

"Last night I was just flying around, taking a look at the movement of the city. Then, when I flied around that alley, I saw a man dressed with a big black cape, covering all his body, worried to hide it. Around his arms, he was carrying a unconscious woman. He then sniffed the air and out of blue, took off his cape, showing himself. I couldn't believe what I saw, and even more after what he did to that poor woman. Desperate to get some help, I tried to warn a human, and that's when I came to your friend here." the spirit pointed his little paw towards Asami, without her understanding his motion.

"So, you have seen him, isn't it? Can you describe him for us?"

After hearing this sentence, everyone got excited, especially Mako for whom which sounded as if Korra just promised him a promotion in his job.

"It's a Yushan."

"Yushan?" Korra looked at her friends, as if the word would make any sense to them. Seeing that it didn't have the effect she wished for, she continued.

"What is a Yushan?"

"It doesn't surprise me you don't know them, avatar. They are really old beings, who shouldn't be supposed to exist anymore, created by one great spirit: Menil."

"Ok. Another strange name. Who is this?"

"Menil is a really old spirit. Almost as old as Vaatu and Raava. If Vaatu represents darkness and Raava light, Menil would represent the essence of nature. Avatar, I came here because I needed to tell you about Menil, so I remained here knowing that you would come and look for answers. It's urgent that you know who is Menil and defeat him, or our worlds will be throw in chaos."

"Wait a moment. If Menil represents the essence of nature, he should be a good guy, right?"

"Not necessarily. As nature itself, Menil is not good or bad. He only follows the course of nature and protect it. Do you know the history of Wan, the first avatar, don't you?"

"Yes, why? He has something to do with Menil too?"

"I don't know exactly, but legends says it was around Wan's years as the first avatar that Menil reclused himself in the spirit world, leaving his followers to their own fate. Most say his reclusion had indeed something to do with Wan, but nobody knows why. Nevertheless, there is one thing we spirits know and you should know too: before Wan became the avatar, humans and spirits were living together and Menil was in charge of protecting the balance of the world, but still, spirits and humans did not lived in harmony. That's why the lion turtles took pity on human race and let it establish settlements on their backs as a means of protection against spirits who roamed the wilds. However avatar, have you ever seen a spirit hurt a human, as if they mean it? Or worse, kill one?"

For her suprise, Korra didn't think about it when Wan showed his memories to her. But the butterfly opossum was right. She never heard about a spirit killing a human. Yes, they could hurt one if endangered but that's all; after all, any animal, including humans, uses self-defense in case of danger, don't they? And the meanest spirit whom she heard about was Koh, the Face Stealer, but then he never killed someone, at least she never heard anything about it.

"You are right. But if the lion turtles were not protecting humans from the spirits, from whom they were protecting?"

"Ah, but they _were _protecting humans from spirits, avatar. Though it were another kind. In that age, the yushan roamed around the wilds, hunting humans, as armadillo lions hunted cat deers for food. They were much stronger and faster than a normal human, and so humans could barely survive. The lion turtles saw a good potential on the human beings and thought it would be a waste to let them not reach it, since all they could think about was their own survival. That's when they decided to give shelter for humans."

After hearing this last assertion, Korra couldn't hide her surprise. Spirits eating humans? How it could be? Korra tried to pull herself together as her friends were looking at her with worried eyes. She hemmed.

"That makes sense. I guess. But why are you helping us? After all, this shouldn't harm you or worse: it would even be good for you spirits, since humans wouldn't disturb you and compete for lands anymore."

The spirit closed his eyes as if deep thinking. Seconds after he resumed his talk.

"They didn't only hunted humans. When the lion turtles gave shelter for humans, the rest of Menil's followers headed their attention to us. And so we became their food source as well, until the last one of them died of old age. But now, it appears Menil came back and its creating new yushans. I don't know how, but what I do know is that I really saw a yushan. Their legends are famous in the spirit world and they were the only beings known for eating humans."

Korra covered her eyes with her thumb and index fingers. She just saved the world three months ago and now she must do it once more. She felt as the unluckiest avatar ever.

"Uhn... Tell us it's not really that bad news, is it?" finally Bolin asked.


	6. Chapter 6

Behind their backs stood the police department. The sun was starting to set, and only Korra, Asami and Bolin were exiting the building. After Korra's translation, Mako got his hands even more full with aditional duties and couldn't tag along. Korra's hands were busy too, hiding in her pockets, but she couldn't dissemble her feelings. Spacing out, she didn't even bothered a spirit who just flied and crashed on her back. Only her legs were moving, her mind was somewhere else.

Asami couldn't let her friend remain like that.

"Korra, I know that the world is in a grave danger. But you have faced terrible enemies such as Amon and Vaatu and did well. I'm sure this time won't be any different." Asami patted Korra shoulder.

With a simple smile, Korra replied: "Maybe you are right Asami. But for now, I need to return to the Air Temple and inform Tenzin of all this. I need his guidance to know what to do next."

"Do you want me to accompany you, dear?"

"No, I'm fine. Bolin will go with me, so it will be ok."

"All right then. But be careful you two ok?"

"Sure." said Bolin.

Waving their hands, Bolin and Korra said their goodbyes to Asami. As if her joy had just walked away from her, Korra became concerned again. This situation was different from Amon and Vaatu: people were really dying and she did nothing last month to help. She should have sensed that it was a spirit doing behind these crimes, and yet she remained locked in the Air Temple, getting fun with Tenzin's training while people's suffering only increased.

Bolin was uneasy too, but for a different reason than Korra's: he wished to cheer her up. But how?

As if answering his question, a skewer seller cart was passing by with a seller shouting: "Barbecued octopus skewers! Just cooked and still hot! Get one before they cool down!"

Bolin turned to Korra, with a smile.

"Oh, that sounds nice. What about it Korra?"

"I don't know Bolin. I think I'm not..."

Korra stopped talking when she saw that Bolin was already running for the skewer cart with his wallet on his hands.

However, out of nowhere, a down-at-heel kid was suddenly seen running to Bolin direction and, before Korra could even warn his friend, he snatched the pocket out of Bolin's hands, running as fast as a 10 years old kid could or even more.

"Hey! Come back here you thief!" by reflex, Bolin ran after the kid, followed by Korra.

The child was really fast for its age and ran through the streets as if he knew them like the back of his hand. Bolin and Korra didn't want to use their bending abilities, since it could hurt the kid. Even before Korra and Bolin noticed that it was all in vain, since the boy fled, they were already in an isolated area next to the downtown district.

It was one of the poor sides of the town which people, except for its inhabitants, would avoid, even if it was a shortcut for the downtown. It was dark and dirty as any other poverty-stricken neighbourhood would be. Due the hour and darkness, it was empty.

Seeing that the kid had already disappeared between the dark alleys of that place, Korra needed to calm down Bolin and comfort him.

"Bolin, I'm sorry. We couldn't get your wallet back." sighed a weary Korra.

"Well..." Bolin was trying to catch his breath, his arms holding his knees. "At least there weren't much in it and..."

Bolin jaw dropped. His familiar awestruck face and his finger pointing to Korra, told her that something terrible was behind her. Abruptly, she heard a dreadful growl. Quickly, Korra looked at her back and saw it. It was a really tall creature, taller even than Tenzin, in the shape of a wolf but it was standing up like a man. It looked so much with a wolf, that Korra expected his hands to look like paws, but instead it were like furred human hands, with protuberant and sharpened claws. Korra reacted quickly and, with a fast movement of her arms, she raised a kind of earth wall below the creature, to hit his chin. Swiftly, the creature evaded her attack and ran behind her back.

Surprised, Korra didn't even had the time to turn herself around, but she could hear a familiar sound of a rock bashing on something solid.

Bolin had already overcame his fear and covered Korra's back giving the wolf humanoid creature a blow with a rock on his back. The creature growled but he didn't mind Bolin's attack and gave a punch on Korra's belly, making her kneel herself in pain and puke.

With Korra temporarily out of the fight, the wolf-men gave his full attention to Bolin. He howled as loud as he could as if announcing his premature victory before he could use his claws on Bolin and tear him apart.

Bolin was already preparing himself as he raised four rocks out of the earthen streets with a pair of strong-willed eyes. The wolf creature then runs at Bolin. In response, Bolin raised a earth wall to block the wolf's view, so that he could distract him and shoot his rocks on him. However, the creature did something that terrified him even more: with a single punch, the monster broke his wall, and as if it was nothing, he was already reaching Bolin fastly.

But as soon as the creature could do as he wished, a shadow came out above the alley wall and, with a jump, gave a kick on the back of the creature. The creature lost a little of its balance and bellowed as if that annoyed him as much as a dog's bite, so he looked at the shadow that just landed in front of him. For the wolf-men's, Bolin's and Korra's surprise, it was a boy around Korra's and Bolin's age. But that's all the monster could see before receiving a jab on his chin from the mysterious boy. Even after rushing himself and using his claws against this nuisance, the boy was fast enough to barely avoid it and took the chance to give him another kick on his belly; he was fighting like a martial artist, with movements similar to those equalists chi blockers. The beast didn't appear to be suffering much damage from the blows, but he was really pissed off with them. However, as he dashed in the boy's direction to teach him a lesson before slicing him up, a woman's scream was heard.

"Ahhh! Help! It's a monster! A monster! He is trying to kill the kids! Help!"

Korra was amazed to see that the monster was not as dumb as she thought. As soon as he heard the screams, the creature ran away and disappeared, blending himself in the shadows of the streets.

Seeing him flee and already out of their reach, Korra was still trying to get up for herself when a hand was extended to her. Korra looked at its owner.

The boy was really nice looking, as much as Zuko's grandson Iroh, but with a rebellious look; and a messy hair as Mako's, but instead of black, it was dark brown. It was like one of those models in the magazines. Korra was already lost in those handsome face and gorgeous dark brown eyes and...

"Let me help you to stand up, please." said the boy.

"Ahn, right. Sure! Why not?" Korra's cheeks were already a little red as she tried to scatter these thoughts and think straight.

Bolin was already next to them when the boy asked if they were alright.

"Man, you really saved us there! What's your name?"

"My name is Kyou. Nice to meet you both."

"It's nice to meet you too. Thank you for saving us." Korra was already shaking his hand.

"You are welcome. I was passing by and saw all that happening. Couldn't let you both get killed by that monster and..." he snapped suddenly, making a distressed sound, supporting himself on his knees.

"Man, it's your ribs. I think he really struck you there with his claws."

"Not surprising. He was really fast. When I managed to sidestep his attack, I was even surprised that I could manage it."

"We should take him to a hospital, Bolin."

"No. I'm fine. See? It's not that bad."

"But the doctors could just take a look and see if you don't have any broken ribs and..."

"Please, I'm fine. You don't need to bother yourselves."

"Come on dude. It even looks like you are afraid of hospitals or something like that." Bolin mocking smile couldn't hide some sympathy for him.

"In truth... I really don't like hospitals." Kyou was red as a tomato after confessing something like that.

Korra looked Bolin with pitiful eyes. Bolin answered with the same look.

"Here. Let me check on it, can I?"

Kyou just raised his shirt to let Korra do what she asked for. She could see the marks of the wolf-men's claws but it didn't looked like it were too deep indeed. The bleeding indicated that as well.

"You are right. It doesn't look like that bad. But still, you need to treat it. Let us help you with that. It's the least we can do for you for saving our lives."

"Thank you. I mean it." answered Kyou with a grin. "But before that, can I know my doctors' names?"


	7. Chapter 7

"Ouch. Careful there sir. I'm not as tough as you think." Kyou's moans could even be heard outside the Air Temple. And even the glow of a beautiful moon and the shine of the stars couldn't appease the young boy.

Kyou was sitting on a bed inside one of the temple's rooms. Korra, Bolin, Tonraq, Senna, Pema and Tenzin's sons were watching Tenzin clean the Kyou's wounds and mend them with a strange pasty medicine.

"This is a traditional airbender medicine for cuts. It prevents infection and helps your wounds heal faster. You will be fine in no time."

"If you let me catch my breath, I'm sure I'll." Kyou winked to Korra. In response, she giggled.

It seemed that Tenzin's good humor this morning wasn't there anymore, because he tightened the bandages around Kyou's torso out of blue. Kyou moaned.

"And there. It's done. Are you fine?"

"I'm think I am. Thank you mister Tenzin."

"You don't need to thank me. You saved Korra and Bolin lives and I'm truly grateful for it." Tenzin smiled.

"Thank you for saving my daughter, boy. If you need anything, just ask." Tonraq was really grateful for Korra's safe return. He didn't know what would be of him if something happened to her.

Out of shy, Kyou just pet himself on the head.

"Thank you all. But I think I'm abusing too much of your generosity. I guess it's already time to get back to my place and..."

"No. No. No. No. You should just lie down and rest. It's too dangerous to go out there in the middle of the night with a injure like that." said Ikki in her playful way.

"Ikki is right. You are welcomed here, so don't worry. You can stay here as much as you want." said Pema.

"And if you need anything, just ask us and we will help you." added Jinora.

Kyou smiled.

"I don't know what to say! I've never had so many people taking care of me!" Petting his head, Kyou started to feel a bit embarrassed for all that attention.

Korra was standing there, next to Bolin and Pema sides. She liked his new friend politeness and humbleness. And seeing him without his shirt made him even more attractive. His muscles were like Mako's, maybe he exercises himself too and...

"Ahn... so since everything is alright, I'll take my leave and..."

"Korra." she heared Kyou's voice.

"What?"

"Thank you. You really are a lovely person."

Korra left the room before anyone could see her blushing.

* * *

><p>Almost everyone was already asleep in their rooms, except for Korra. She was lying on her bed, looking at the sky and its stars through the opened window. Some crickets could be heard outside, and together with an earth owl hooting, they made the night look even more peaceful.<p>

Peace. Until this morning, she thought that she finally managed to bring it to the world and fulfill her duties as the avatar. But then again, the world was in peril. It seems an endless task: no matter how hard she tried, something would try to destroy the peace that she risked so much for. Will the world never reach balance? Or is its fate to face an endless cycle of chaos and peace?

Before Korra could have thought an answer, a noise was heard in the temple's terrace. Someone just opened its door. Now he or she closed it.

Or someone was trying to forray the temple, "yeah, crazy enough people who would face a lot of benders in a single place could exist after all", Korra thought sarcastically, or someone was leaving in the middle of the night.

In a way or another, she had to verify what was happening. Silently, she opened her room's door and walked as quietly as possible to the terrace. Before she even got there, she heard a male yawning outside. Ok, so nobody was trying to forray the temple.

As still as a mouse hamster, she tried to take a look at the terrace without letting, whoever yawned, notice her. For her surprise it was Kyou.

He was there, sitting on a cliff, observing the moon and the stars quietly.

Korra then tried to get near him without his notice. And when she was finally got behind his back, she said in a friendly voice:

"I didn't know you were a sleepwalker, Kyou."

Kyou giggled. "Sorry. Did I wake you up?"

"No. I was already awake. What are you doing out here?"

"Couldn't sleep. I'm worried about my uncle."

"Your uncle? But I thought you didn't have a family here. On our way here you said that you had no family here to warn about your whereabouts."

"Ah, but that's true. My uncle lives in Ba Sing Se and I came to Republic City so that I could sell his stuff and use the money to buy his medicines. He's really sick these days, and I don't know if he will get through it."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..."

"Of course you didn't. Don't worry. I think he will get better, you will see."

"Yes I will." Korra sat at his side. "I think what are you doing for your uncle is really kind of you."

"You think so? Thank you." as if it was not enough to say that, Kyou looked at Korra with an amiable pair of dark brown eyes.

Korra blushed a bit. She was just trying to cheer him up, it was not a big deal after all. And yet there he was, looking at her with his beautiful eyes as if she just gave a present to him.

"Korra... can I...? No. Forget it"

"What? Come on, tell me!"

Now it was Kyou's time to blush. Scratching his head, he was trying to encourage himself.

"Do you... do you believe in... love at first sight?"

Korra gulped and blushed as if all her blood ended on her cheeks.

"Lov... love at first sight? I don't know I..."

Kyou looked depressed seeing that she was confused and didn't answered as he hoped. Like a last resort, he took her hands gently and looked at her with a sad but somehow hopeful look.

"You are the most beautiful, kind and brave girl that I have ever met Korra. You are one in a million." He fondled her hands gently, what made Korra even more bashful. "Can you at least give me a chance? I know it's too soon but we could just know each other before you decide if you believe it or not. How about we go out tomorrow?"

"I don't know Kyou. It's so sudden I..." Korra looked at him and saw that he was being sincere and truly believed that he loved her. She didn't know exactly what she felt for Kyou, she just met him. Of course he is handsome, kind, strong, her savior and...

Korra then took one of her strands and started messing with it, as if embarassed to reply "Alright. I will go out with you."

"Really? Oh, thank you Korra! I'm the luckiest guy ever! I'll not let you down, I promise!" all of sudden, Kyou hugged Korra . She returned his hug gently.

Korra didn't understand the "I'll not let you down" part, but if Kyou had so strong feelings for her, she should just give a chance to him.


	8. Chapter 8

It was already morning and Korra and her friends were already having their breakfast. Fruits and Tenzin's kids jokes apart, she still needed to find Menil and deal with him. After her meal, she must go to the police department and...

All of sudden, she heard Bolin and Kyou laughing at Meelo's joke. She almost forgot that she was going out with Kyou this afternoon, so she still had time to pay a visit to chief Beifong at this morning. Plus, she couldn't go after the yushan right now: they only attack at night. Hence, she had to wait for the night to look for them anyway.

The plan was simple: she would convince Beifong to use her men and hunt these creatures. If she was lucky enough, Beifong would employ some men for tonight's search. Considering it was obvious that she couldn't face them alone. Just one of those monsters gave a lot of trouble to her, so if more than one showed up, she would need more people to help her catch them alive and make them say everything they knew about Menil. Yes it should work... it must.

"Korra, what's wrong dear?" asked Senna after seeing that Korra had stopped eating her orange cake.

"Ah, it's nothing mom. Just thinking too much about what I must do today." without nothing more to say, Korra resumed her breakfast, taking a cup next to her and sipping the tea in it.

Meelo then giggled and gave that naughty brat grin of his.

"Oh! Korra is really busy today isn't her? Meelo then narrows his eyes as if he was up to something.

"Korra and Kyou, sitting in a tree, first comes love, then..." he started singing, while giving Korra a naughty smile. Before he could even finish the song, Jinora was already covering Meelo's mouth with her hand.

At that instant a lot of things happened at once: Korra immediately spat her tea on a surprised Bolin, Ikki and Jinora facepalmed at the same time as if they have practiced it together, Tenzin and Tonraq were baffled and embarassed, Senna was already holding her "oh, dear" with her fingers covering her mouth, Pema was looking angrily at Meelo as if she would spank his butt at any moment, and the poor Kyou had just freeze out of embarassement.

Even so, Kyou took courage to make a question.

"Meelo... who told you that?"

Meelo was frightened, still looking at his angry mother, but he answered.

"No one! I was just taking a pee when I heard you both talking last night. I swear!"

Korra was already standing up, blushing.

"I'm already full so I'm leaving. Need to save the world and do other important avatar stuff."

Korra was walking through the exit when she turned around and shouted in a mix of anger and embarassment.

"And I'm not dating him!" barely finishing these last words, she felt bumping on someone's chest. When she turned to see whom she needed to say sorry, she almost died of embarassment: it was Mako, dressed with his usual outfit.

"Ahn, uh, hi Korra!" Mako was a bit flushed.

"Yeah, uh, hi! I really needed to ask you if I could talk with Chief Beifong now, if she is in the police headquarters, you know." she just wished to get out of there as soon as possible.

"Yeah, she is already there. But..."

"Great. I'm going and..."

"Korra!" Kyou was already running, exiting the Air Temple "I'm sorry for all of that, I..." And then, Kyou stopped at the sight of the couple.

"Uh, hello! Are you one of Korra's friends?"

"And you must be the Kyou that I heard about. I came here as soon as possible to check on Korra and my brother, since I just heard about last night's news this morning. But after seeing that you are already here, I must thank you for saving them." Mako shook Kyou's hand. He was as serious as usual.

"Oh, you are welcome." Kyou gave a silly grin.

Next, Mako gave his back to Kyou, going in Korra's direction, leaving then a confused Kyou. After some steps, Mako could get near Korra, put his hand on her shoulder and approach his head to hers. Even at that distance, Mako thought that he needed to be careful, so he whispered:

"So, are you really going out with this guy?"

"Yes I will. Any problem with that?" Korra was already crossing her arms, looking at Mako with a suspicious look.

"But you just met this guy yesterday and..."

"And I think someone is a bit jealous here." Korra couldn't hide that she was starting to get upset. Mako was already with Asami, he was not her boyfriend anymore and didn't have any right to decide with whom she associates with.

Mako scratched his hair and sighed. He knew he was entering a dangerous zone. A touchy one. But he was worried about Korra's safety; even more after hearing what happened to her and Bolin last night. Last night...

Mako suddenly looked behind Korra to watch Kyou. Then he took Korra by her arm, gently of course, and guided her away from Kyou's curious ears.

Kyou just stood where he was. He was respecting Mako's wish to talk with Korra with more privacy. Some heads of the rest of the group could be seen behind Kyou, at the temple's door, trying to peek at their conversation without letting the trio notice them.

"Now what?" said Korra after realizing Mako's intention.

"Don't you think this is all a bit strange? You and Bolin were suddenly robbed by a kid, then you two got in one of the poorest neighbourhoods of the city, without the police vigilance and light, and then coincidently, a monster or yushan whatever, attacked you both and this guy just shows up on his white horse panther and saves you, risking his own life for total strangers? Seriously Korra? Doesn't that sound a bit off for you?"

"Oh! Now you are accusing him of being a traitor. Great! But I don't see any fur on him. If he had at least a tail I would believe you. How can you talk about him like this? If it weren't for him, we wouldn't even be talking like this. If it were you or Bolin, you would have saved a total stranger from a yushan wouldn't you?" She sighed. With her arms still crossed, and still upset, she continued "Mako please, have more faith on people, specially the ones that saved me!"

Now it was Mako's turn to get upset.

"I'm just worried about you! Why don't you listen?"

"If you worry so much about me, why didn't you show up when I needed you? Then Kyou wouldn't have needed to save me!" Pissed off, Korra turned her back on him and whistled. Mako was incredulous.

"Korra wait...!"

But Korra was already running to Naga. Without looking back, she mounted her and said. "Let's go girl!"

After seeing her leaving, Mako gave a "you are the cause of this you fishy guy" look at Kyou. Kyou wasn't in a good humor to begin a fruitless discussion, so he gave his back to Mako and rose his hand, waving a goodbye, leaving a pissed off Mako behind.


	9. Chapter 9

Korra finally reached the police headquarters. The city was bustling with fast-paced people trying to get in time for work and yelling merchants. There was even a monkey lemur trainer making his pet do some tricks for money. Korra dismounted Naga and looked at the sky, trying to guess the hours. Great, it was around eight hours yet, probably Beifong will be here.

Korra gave an order for Naga, so she would stay and wait for her outside. As she walked though the door, lots of cops could be seen carrying on their duties. Korra walked to one of them, who was sitting behind a desk, writing something.

"Good morning, sir. I'd like to talk with Chief Beifong."

The officer took a look at Korra and recognized her as the avatar. He pointed the stairs behind him and said. "Third floor."

As soon Korra arrived the third floor, she didn't need to look for Beifong. She could hear her yelling at some officer from inside a room.

"_He escaped?! How could you and your men let a beast of that size just escape?!"_

Korra then went in the voice's direction and found a closed door. She knocked it.

"Who is it? I've warned already to not disturb our reunion!"

"It's me chief Beifong. Korra."

Korra could hear Beifong sighing "You are all dismissed." said her from inside the closed room.

After the cops left the room in front of Korra, she saw Beifong silhouette inside it.

"Come in, girl."

Korra entered the room straightforwardly. It had a rectangular table made of steel and ten chairs around it, nothing fancy though, and Lin Beifong was on the other side of the room, standing up behind the chair at the end of the table. With her arms resting on her back, she would look tough for most of people, but Korra knew she was more than that, even in her fifties.

"Good morning!" said Korra friendly.

"Good morning for you too. So, I heard from Mako your translation of that spirit's testimony. And last night we confirmed it was true: we have found one of these things running from the glowworm buttlerfly district last night."

Korra startled. It was the same neighborhood where Bolin and her were attacked by the yushan.

"Did you catch him?" asked Korra, though already knowing the answer.

"No. It seems that the beast do his morning exercises everyday. But I already know the truth from the eyewitnesses about what happened last night: you and Bolin were attacked by it, didn't you?" Beifong drew near to Korra, as if curious to hear the rest of the story.

"We couldn't defeat it alone. He surprised us and, worst of all, he was really strong and fast. And that's why I came here. I'd like to ask your help with these yushan."

"What's in your head kid?"

"I need to find this Menil and confront him. But since he's acting in the shadows, we need to capture one or two of those creatures and make them spill out his location."

"So, the best defense is a good offense, uh? I like your style girl!" grinned Lin Beifong. "But even so, I need at least two days to organize and assemble enough men to capture them. Can you wait until there?"

"I'll try." Korra didn't like the fact that she had to wait, people were disappearing and dying everyday, but she didn't have a choice. It was too risk to fight them by herself, and capturing one alive then was impossible for her alone. She needed the police's help in this matter or she would risk losing not just the battle, but the war.

"So, I'll come back to the Air Temple and wait for your call until then." Korra then turned her back on Beifong, walking to the door.

"Kid." Beifong called.

"Yes?"

"Don't get yourself in trouble, do you hear me? Be patient! We need you in this mission."

Korra nodded her head and gave her back again to Beifong. There was nothing more she could do than wait and pray that the yushan wouldn't be too hungry these next two days.


	10. Chapter 10

Sounds of claps aroused that afternoon, not so much as in a concert, but some people were pleased anyway, including Kyou and Korra. After all, it isn't everyday you see a monkey lemur juggling balls.

"Where do you wanna go next, Korra?"

"Ah, I don't know. Anywhere is fine by me."

"Ok, then. Give me time to think about it. Hm... how about we just walk a bit more through the park? I still didn't have the chance to visit it yet, since I came here only this week you know."

Korra put her hands on her head's back, enjoying her stroll with Kyou. They already went to the Zoo and have eaten in a barbecue restaurant. Everything until now was pleasant, and her opinion about Kyou being a nice guy was intact. Mako was crazy to think that he was somewhat fishy and...

"Hey, Korra! Look! That's Bolin on that poster isn't it?" Kyou was pointing a mover poster. On it she could read: _The new adventures of Nuktuk_. She giggled. After defeating Vaatu she have seen his movers but this one was new.

"Yeah, it's him. Do you wanna watch it?"

"It's I who should make this question Korra." smiled Kyou. She took Korra's hand and kissed it "So, do you wish to watch it too, my lady?"

Even a bit flushed, Korra answered. "Yeah. A mover would be nice now."

"Cool. Let's go then. It's gonna start in fifteen minutes anyway."

After some time, they were already arranging themselves on their chairs, both sharing a single bow with popcorn. As soon as they sat, the mover started. The beginning was a bit boring, but some minutes after it, it became better, even funny in some scenes. During a love scene, Korra was afraid that Kyou would try to kiss her, but that didn't happen. He didn't even tried that boy's old trick to pretend yawning and settle their arms behind the back of the girls. Maybe he was taking his promise to just go out with her too seriously.

After thinking that, Korra felt more confortable for being next to him. Specially in a mover session where, even now, some couples could be seen kissing each other.

As soon as the mover was over and Korra and Kyou were already leaving the mover theater, Kyou didn't lose time and asked her.

"Korra, there is one special place that I wanna show you. We can see the whole city from it, a marvelous sight, and I wanna share it with you. What do you say?"

"It's fine by me. Let's take a look".

Korra's fun during all day made her forget to verify the sky and watch the time. The sun was already setting at that moment.

* * *

><p>"Mako, can you just stop walking around? I'm already getting dizzy here!" Bolin was supporting his head against a table for being already tired of seeing his brother worried for nothing.<p>

Seeing that Mako didn't listen to him and kept staring at the sight of republic city from the room's door, Bolin couldn't spare him anymore.

"Why didn't you take this opportunity to date Asami? Beifong gave you 3 days off, didn't she? So go have some fun and don't worry about Korra! Kyou does look a nice guy after all."

"Bolin, you don't understand. My intuition says that there is something strange about that guy. And my intuition never failed me."

"Oh. But there was once! When we went for that new fish restaurant, remember? I asked you if that oyster was fine and you said it was. One hour after eating it, I was already in the hospital." Bolin laughed. "Man, that day you really made me mad at you."

Mako didn't bothered his brother joke and kept standing, looking quietly at the city.

Bolin sighed. "If you are so worried about her, just go watch them."

This time, Mako turned around and looked at his brother.

"I can't. If I do that she will get even angrier at me."

"Then you don't have a choice, do you? Sit here and drink a tea with me. We can both wait for them."

Mako sighed and finally sat on Bolin's side. Bolin passed him a cup of tea, which made Mako just take it and look at it, still worried.

"It was better this way. After all you are a cop not a ninja. You'd be caught too soon anyway." Bolin giggled, but Mako wasn't paying attention to him, he was just looking at his cup, sinking in his thoughts about Korra's safety.

* * *

><p>"Are we there yet?" said Korra while turning a root and leaning on a tree.<p>

"Almost there. We are already at the cliff." Kyou pointed at some trees, showing their destiny. The trees were ascending on their path.

After walking for more three or four minutes, they saw the cliff's end. It was already night and the city's lights were glowing wonderfully. Korra couldn't help but be fascinated by the scenery.

Kyou seized the opportunity to get nearer her.

"I told you it was worth it, didn't I?"

That's when Korra remembered that it was already too late and she should be back by now.

"Oh, no." Korra looked at the sky again. It wasn't so late, was it?

She turned to Kyou. "Kyou, it's already this late. We shouldn't be outside here, you know why. Let's go back!"

Korra then turned around and was already walking when she suddenly stopped.

There, amid the darkness of the woods, she saw several pairs of yellow eyes. The eyes were not just looking at them, but growling too.

"Shit! This is bad! Kyou we need to be careful!"

Korra then heard a laugh just behind her.

"Kyou? What...?"

Korra turned around and for her horror and despair, she saw Kyou's eyes glowing a yellow color.

"Oh, my dear Korra. You are the only one who need to be careful!" Kyou said it with a scorning face, as if enjoying all that scene. All of sudden he growled, and the creatures behind them revealed themselves to be yushans, now coming in Korra's way. There were fifteen of them and seeing how dire her situation was, she didn't think twice: she entered the avatar state.

As fast as her eyes glowed white, Korra blowed nearly half of them with her airbending; the others who were still standing were too fast, barely avoiding her attack. Swiftly, they were coming for her, leaning on the trees and stepping on whatever rocks there were to support their big bodies and increase their speed. With a fast movement of her arms, she raised several big rocks from the ground and threw on them, hitting all of them.

However, the first blowed yushans were already recovering themselves and preparing to restart their charge.

At that instant, Korra used her airbending to raise herself with a whirlpool. She then prepared her attack, moving her arms graciously, with fire starting coming out of her hands. However, out of blue, she heard a familiar but graver voice.

"You are indeed powerful, Korra. But your mistake was that you had too much faith on people."

Korra looked behind her and couldn't believe it... impossible!

"That's right, Korra. You were closer to me than you could ever imagine!"

After that, a moan of pain. Korra just received a heavy blow on her head and was tossed to the ground. The hit was so strong that she was beginning to faint. All she could see now was a gigantic white wolf looking at her and returning one of his paws to the ground... legs of several beasts moving closer to her...


	11. Chapter 11

At the Air Temple, things didn't look any better neither. Mako and Bolin were still in the living room, but now there were Tenzin, Tonraq, and Jinora keeping company to them, since Senna and Pema were putting the rest of the kids to bed.

"It's almost eight by now. She promised us she would be here by six."

"I understand your concern Mako. But you know Korra, she rarely abide by rules and schedules." Tenzin was trying to show his calmness, but his habit to keep touching his beard showed that he was at least a bit worried.

"Yeah, Mako. He's right. Remember that she was ever late for our team training sessions."

"Bolin, just stop trying to make me feel better. It's not working."

Bolin looked serious now. When Mako was like that nothing could cheer him up or change his mind. It's true that Korra was late, but she is the avatar and better yet, Kyou was with her. He wouldn't just save their lives so that they would put them in danger again. It wouldn't make any sense.

Tonraq then decided to share his thoughts. "Bolin and Tenzin are right. But even so, I'm starting to get worried for my daughter. It's too dangerous to walk over the city these times. Even more at night. Those beasts are still roaming around after all and she should know it and got back here by now."

A childish voice came from Tonraq's side "I don't know if Korra would really get late like that knowing this." Jinora was playing with her index finger on the table, sitting with her legs tucked up... even her was worried about Korra.

Tonraq then stood up, determined.

"All right. I'm going to look for Korra. Who is going with me?"

Bolin, Tenzin and Jinora stood up. Since Mako was already standing up, he just raised his hand. Seeing that Jinora was standing as well and wishing to go with them, Tenzin needed to put some reason in his daughter's head.

"Jinora, I'm sorry but you need to stay here. This search can become dangerous and I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you."

"Please dad! I can take care of myself too remember? I helped Korra in her fight against Vaatu in case you forgot." Tenzin was already putting his fingers on his eyes, frustrated. He knew where this was going to.

"Definitely not! I can't risk your safety like that!"

Then, in the corridor next to the living room, someone else's voice was heard.

"I think it won't be a problem if she stays next to you all the time, dear." Pema said.

"Oh, darling. Not you too." Tenzin facepalmed.

"She won't sleep anyway staying here worrying herself. She proved us what she was capable of in these last weeks. Just let her help you. But..." then Pema bent down a bit and turned to Jinora "...don't ever get separated from your father, and if something dangerous happens, come back here as fast as you can, ok?"

"Thank you mom!" Jinora happily hugged her mother. She was glad to have such understandable mother.

"You don't need to worry, Mrs Pema. I'm sure Korra is still in the city, enjoying the entertainments of the city. We will bring her and your daughter back here asap."

Bolin couldn't be more wrong on his guess.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's note:<strong> Some of you might ask why Jinora didn't use her abilities to sense Korra's energy and find her (even I almost write this in here until I remembered). I'll explain: my story is set just after Vaatu's defeat, and she only learned that ability after meeting Kai and rescue him in Ba Sing Se. At this time she "only" could enter the Spirit world, talk with spirits, make projections of herself and, maybe, sense dangers (as we can see by now more clearly at season 4). Her powers only showed more growth at the middle of season 3 and during all the season 4; so she was still knowing her own abilities in my story timeline. You can even say that my story is set after Vaatu and before the new airbenders saga, to make it short._


	12. Chapter 12

Slowly, her eyelids were lifting. Even in her dizziness, Korra could see that it was still night and that she was still in the same woods. As she moved her body, she realized that her arms were tied to a tree. The chains were heavy and were tied pretty tight on it, in a way she couldn't even get up. Maybe if she pushed her back against the tree so that she could use it as support to get up and...

"Ah. Our guest is already awake." a familiar voice emerged. "Keep her company please, and don't forget her legs. After all, it's already night and it's cold. For a human, I say."

After the huge white wolf said that, four yushans came for Korra. Two went behind her, each one holding her arms. The other two hold her legs. Now she was tied up and been hold by four yushans. There was no escape.

"What do you want from me..." she was still having difficulties to associate Kyou and the wolf "...Menil?"

Menil then turned to Korra and glared at her. "It's not a matter of what I want from you, Korra. It's what I wish for the world." Menil was getting closer to Korra as he speaked. His bright yellow eyes glowing through the shadows of the woods were almost mesmerising.

"Oh, let me guess then. Chaos? World domination?" Korra couldn't hide her despise.

For her consternation, Menil laughed out loud.

"It's not suprising that you think that of me. All the enemies that you have faced until now were bad in nature or seeking chaos. But what I seek is balance."

"Yeah, everybody says that until they show their tails. And yours is already showing up."

Menil laughed once more, making Korra get even more pissed off.

After some seconds, he stopped and looked at Korra seriously. "All the avatars are the same. They preach balance but ever since Wan, the first avatar, was forcibly assigned by the circumstances to be the new guardian of the world's balance, I could only see the endless suffering of all beings; with the world getting even farther from balance. I finally got tired of watching you, avatars, leading the world to suffering. So I decided to take the reins and heal the world."

"If you never agreed with Wan's policy, why did you let him take your place then?" she clenched her teeth.

Menil closed his eyes, as if the remembrances of those days were still there, reminding his mistakes and hauting him. All this took just a split second, and thus he opened his eyes.

"I am the spirit of nature. It's my duty not only to protect its balance but its ways too. You see, nature has these fascinating aspects of change and evolution. Thus at that time, I thought that the emergence of the avatar was nature's fate, its evolution. And yet, your past lives and youself showed me that you are not capable to bring balance to the world. With ceaselessly wars, humans were guided by their ambitions and started destroying their own environment, extincting several species... and not only animals, even human tribes, your own species, were almost extinct due your ever consuming greed for power and dominance. But as nature changes, it heals itself too, as what happened to other harmful, and now extinct, species."

In shock, an understanding came to Korra. If it's true what he was telling her...

"You plan to make the human race disappear?"

"I think you didn't hear me. I never make any race disappear. They usually do it for themselves. No, I'm gonna bring back the world's old way, its beauty and balance, before Wan's meddling. Bringing the yushans back is the way that nature will heal itself."

It was worse than Korra thought.

"No! You don't understand! Even the spirits don't wish for such change! This is not balance, it's madness, destruction! For which rights you think you can do this?" Korra couldn't let it go like that. If what he said was true, all civilization would be doomed, and all sacrifices made for their stability, wars, deaths, would mean nothing.

"All preys despise their predators, but in the end if it were not for them, they would have brought their own demise. Reproducing themselves endlessly and destroying their environment until their food suply is over... do you really wish for that, avatar? Don't you realize that if civilization goes on like this, humans and spirits will be doomed one day?"

"It's you who don't see your mistake. We humans have our share of guilt but we are still learning, trying to make this world better for both us and the spirits. We still have this hope that one day, we will reach true balance. If you yet says that you don't see that, you are blind!" Korra tried to free herself, using her fire breath on the yushans next to her. The yushans were obligated to leave her or burn themselves.

Menil then started shining, changing his form. In seconds, he transformed himself in a yushan, like the others but a little bigger and with his unique eyes.

He then charged on Korra, using his strong hand to grasp and push her chin, making Korra involuntarily close her mouth, preventing her from using more fire on them. Korra was now fighting to free her mouth, her only available bending weapon at that moment. Menil quickly growled, and not only the yushans that had fled were coming back to hold Korra tightly, but one more was coming for them.

"Hold her chin until I'm ready."

Korra could only see Menil's back then. He gave some steps and squatted, getting something on the ground that she couldn't see in that instant, due her head being pushed against the tree like that. Some seconds later, she discovered what it was, as blood was dropping from Menil's left arm.

He growled again and the yushan who was holding her head let her be.

"No Korra, I think it's you who is blind..." Menil had to quickly jump and evade Korra's flames. He rushed to her and used his left arm again against her chin.

"... and I will make you see, as I did to those around you now." He then put his bloody right arm on her mouth, forcing her to drink his blood. She couldn't fight this, as long as her head was being hold upward, she was forced to swallow it... the horrible taste of metal ramming down her throat...


	13. Chapter 13

Even with all the disappearances and deaths, the nights on Republic City were busy. Of course it was nothing compared to before. After all, there were people that still lived by that saying "better safe than sorry". However, if you observed the city that night, you would say that these people were more into "nothing ventured, nothing gained" saying.

"Ah! It has been two hours already and nothing yet! Where did they go?" Mako was frustrated, he just hoped that his instincts were wrong this time. But unfortunately, they were not.

It was already time to Mako return to the place the group settled as a meeting point. Everybody agreeded that they would meet each other hourly at the fountain plaza, next to the park.

Tenzin and the others should find her this time... they must!

Mako was already running when he glimpsed the fountain, seeing only Tonraq and Bolin.

"So..." Mako was catching his breath. "No sight of her?"

"No." Tonraq couldn't even look into Mako's eyes. The situation was only getting worse.

Now it was Tenzin and Jinora who were aproaching them.

"Sorry, Tonraq. We didn't find her neither." sadly said Tenzin.

"We don't have a choice. We must call the police to help us out." said Tonraq.

Suddenly, Bolin showed a pair of surprised eyes and with his right fist, he slammed his left hand.

"Ah, and if Korra did already return?"

Everybody were looking at Bolin as if considerating his idea.

"Well, it could be. But even so, we still need to go to the police headquarters and use their radio, so we can make a call to the temple and verify that."

It was settled. The group then walked until they arrived at the police headquarters. When the group entered there, they went directly for an officer standing next to the entrance door.

"Jeong, where is the chief?" Mako asked.

"She is in her room, why?"

"Believe me, I need to talk to her." after saying that, Mako kept walking, with the rest of the group following him. Some cops simply were already busy enough to mind their presence, while others were slightly surprised to see Tenzin there.

When they got to Beifong's room, Mako knocked its door and said. "Chief Beifong, It's me Mako. I'm sorry to disturb you, but we have an urgent matter to deal with and we need your help."

The door opened. Chief Beifong answered it by herself. She was in her serious but normal mood.

"What's the problem, boy? You know that I'm still organizing my men to hunt the yushan as Korra asked!"

"That's the urgent matter. Korra is missing."

"What?! But how...?! What happened?"

Tonraq took the lead. "Korra had gone out with a... friend to Republic city. She said that she would return around six pm but she didn't show up until now. Please, we need your help." Tonraq pleading eyes were almost tearful.

Beifong wouldn't let her friends down.

"I'll mobilize my men to find her right now. It won't matter if she is even being kept in the Triad's leader house, we will find her and bring her back no matter what!" Beifong said strongly. Korra was not only the avatar and the world's hope, but her friend too.

Seeing that Beifong and her forces would help, Tenzin now could take his daughter back to the temple. There was no need to keep risking her like that anymore.

"Tonraq, Mako, Lin, if you don't mind I'll go to the air temple to bring Jinora back to our home. But as soon as I leave her there, I can help you to search Korra."

Tonraq turned to Tenzin and said. "I'm grateful Tenzin, but I think you did enough. It would be better if you stayed at the temple and warn us if Korra comes back." he grinned slightly.

Tenzin nodded. "I wish you luck." and then left, taking Jinora with him.

After everyone saw Tenzin descending the stairs, Beifong turned to the rest of the group.

"So, let's get to work."

* * *

><p>The sound of several leaves moving could be heard from the woods. Menil and his subordinates were calmily walking through the darkness of the trees. They weren't in a hurry.<p>

"Master, sorry for my rudeness but since we started this, I'm curious. Why did you give your gift to the avatar? It wasn't easier to just kill her?" one of the yushans asked.

Menil stopped and turned around, to his subordinates' fear. But when they looked at his face, they saw that their master was calm.

"I've been observing the avatar and her past lives for thousands of years and I've concluded one thing: it doesn't matter how powerful their enemies were, they would always be defeated by the avatar. Even Vaatu, a being as powerful as me, was defeated by her. Thus an idea came to me: "if defeating the avatar was theoretically impossible, why not make her join us?" In thousands of years, I'd never seen a single enemy of the avatars make use of this strategy. And making her join us, we would add an incredible powerful being to our side, capable of bending the elements and help us bring balance to the world."

"In short, two birds with a single stone." the other yushan said.

Menil grinned as if agreeing with it.

"But if that's true, why we left her behind after so much work to catch her?" the first yushan asked again.

"You don't remember, but the transformation will take some time. It's better if she stays in her friends care instead with her monstrous kidnappers. She will come back to us anyway once she is fully transformed."

"But it's not risky to just let her be and she eventually tells them about your plans?"

Menil smiled at the sight of answering this question.

"The beauty of it is that she won't". And Menil turned his back on his confused subordinates.


	14. Chapter 14

Shining timidly, the sun was sharing its light with the temple. Some monks were already starting their morning tasks.

However, a few of its residents were still waking up.

"Mom... did Korra come back?" lazily said Meelo while getting up from his bed and rubbing his eyes.

"Unfortunately not, Meelo. But your father and Jinora just went to the city this morning to help Tonraq and the others to find her. Now try to cheer up, right? Senna didn't even sleep last night, so try to be nice to her, ok?" Pema was rubbing a toilet paper on Meelo's nose, trying to clean his booger.

In the dinner room, Senna was drinking her tea. Even bathing in the sun's light, her sunken eyes were still dark.

* * *

><p>The sun was already out, now maybe she could finally find her way through the woods. She didn't understand why her body was so weak that she could barely stand up. Trembling and almost fainting, she tried to step carefully on the rocks and roots, leaning on the trees on her way. Her short breaths and headache weren't helping her to think what to do next, but one thing she knew: she must get out of there as soon as possible.<p>

She could feel all the pain through the body. Her muscles throbbing... argh! The pain!

A moment of distraction... and then a wrong step. She saw the ground a second before falling on it. In split seconds, the gravity did its work and her body started rolling through the steep slope. Fortunately for her, she was already a few meters to the city whe she started falling.

Her body stopped moving. Now, seeing her destiny so close to her, she fighted only to stand up and keep going, but her trembling arms didn't want to do their job and raise her body from the ground.

No. The darkness was coming again...

"Help..."

* * *

><p>Some people walking through the Republic City streets were still asking themselves what kind of police operation was going on. Lots of cops were seen asking people around, running and talking to each other.<p>

Tenzin, Jinora, Bolin, Asami, Tonraq and Mako were walking together with some cops, trying to help them look for Korra.

"I still can't believe that Korra is missing. Why didn't you warned me sooner Mako?" Asami was still annoyed for being left in the dark last night.

"Because it wouldn't help adding one more worried person to our group. Even with the police help, we are still looking for her." Mako always thought that he was good at justifying his reasons, but looking at Asami's condemning eyes... he was starting to have his doubts.

Suddenly, Jinora stopped walking. When Tenzin realized that Jinora was not following him anymore, he turned and looked at her. Her eyes were blankly staring the ground and didn't even minded the sight of Tenzin and the rest of the group getting closer to her.

"Jinora! What's wrong?" Tenzin was holding Jinora's shoulders, worried.

At that moment, Jinora startled.

"I know where Korra is!"

"What?!" shouted everyone at the same time.

"I don't know how to explain it, but I had a vision of Korra falling from a steep slope and asking for help." Jinora grabbed her father's robe. "We need to go there quickly! She needs our help!"

Tonraq knelt down and grabed Jinora's arms sides. "Do you know where she is?"

"But, Tonraq... we don't know if..." Mako didn't want to say that he wasn't sure if what Jinora said was truth, at least not in front of her.

As if reading Mako's mind, Tonraq looked at him.

"It doesn't matter if we are not sure of it. I'll look at every possible places that she could be. Even the faintest clue is worth it."

Tonraq looked back to Jinora.

"Now Jinora, please. Can you tell where my daughter is?"

Jinora nodded her head seriously. She was certain that that vision was not an ilusion, but the truth. In response to his trust, Jinora hold Tonraq's hand and started running, guiding him through the streets. The rest of the group followed both, as if wishing that Jinora's vision was telling her the truth.

Left, right, left, turn over on the store, left... and they kept running like that for more 10 minutes until...

"It's here!" Shouted Jinora, pointing to a dead end, leading to the woods. Next to it, Korra was lying on the ground, fainted, but yet not alone. One guy was checking her pockets.

Mako and Tonraq couldn't let it be. They dashed to Korra's direction and tackled the guy who was next to her. The guy, got in surprise, had fallen on the ground easily. Mako was faster than Tonraq and pushed the guy against a house's wall, threatening him with his closed firebending fist.

"Spill it out! What did you do to her?" Mako's eyes were as angry as Tonraq's.

"I... I... I didn't do anything to her! Please don't hurt me!" The guy was almost pissing his pants just looking at Mako's hand.

"Liar!" Mako increased the intensity of the fire on his hand.

Terrified, the guy could only answer. "I swear! I've just found her fainted like that and tried to earn a easy money from her pockets! Please, I swear!"

Mako clinched his teeth and let go of the guy's shirt, but out of blue (and frustration) he gave him a punch on his face before letting him go. When Tonraq and him turned themselves to see Korra, Tenzin was already holding her in his arms, trying to wake her up. Bolin and Jinora were both shaking his hands around her, trying to create some air so that it would help her to wake up. Asami was crouching next to Korra, calling her name.

Tonraq couldn't bare to see her daughter wounded and fainted like that. He drops himself next to her, leaning on his knees, out of shock. Then he hugs her in Tenzin's arms, his eyes shining with tears that didn't poured down...

"Korra... dear... please wake up!" he said.

The whole group was looking worried at Korra. They knew that she wasn't dead, but what about her wounds? How serious they were?

As if by magic, her body started to move slowly. Her eyes opening as she moaned. Korra's friends couldn't have looked more happy as they were right now.

With her eyes fully opened, Korra tried to see her surroundings without moving her head or body.

"It's okay, Korra. We are here for you now!" said Tonraq as he embraced Korra gently.

"I admit that you scared the shit out of me Korra! Never do that again!" Bolin was already showing his playful side, and everybody was smiling in return.

Korra then moved her head looking at all her friends, confused.

"Who... who are you guys?"

Bolin's and Tenzin's jaws dropped at the same time. Korra was now looking at all her friend's shocked faces.

"Korra, don't you remember us?" Mako asked with one of his arms still extended in her direction, as if trying to reach her. His voice was shaky, reminding him to not get desperate.

"Who is Korra?" Korra dazed eyes didn't let any more doubts.


	15. Chapter 15

The sun was higher, indicating that it was almost midday already. Senna and Pema, together with Ikki and Meelo, were excitedly waiting for Korra's return outside the temple. That's because they just received a call from Beifong, saying that they have found Korra and she was now returning safely.

Some minutes of standing after, a flying bison, Oogi, could be seen flying to their direction. Meelo and Ikki were already jumping and shouting in joy.

Oogi was gently landing next to Pema and Senna. As soon as he landed, all the group was already dismounting from the six-legged bison; except for Korra, who was having trouble to get down from Oogi.

"Are you sure that I can pull his fur to help me get down? He wont bite me, right?" said Korra while trying, in vain but in a funny way, find a place to put her foot.

Pema and Senna looked at each other.

At that instant, Korra's dizziness struck again and she let go of Oogi's saddle. By happy chance, Mako was already there and caught her.

With Korra safely in his arms, he sighed reassured. "Are you alright?"

"Oh! Uhn... I'm well now. Thank you!" Korra blushed.

After seeing Mako letting Korra go, Senna rushed in her direction.

"Oh, dear! I was so worried!" Senna was already embracing Korra tightly. Korra returned her hug, but was still looking at the people around her, as if seeking for answers.

At that moment, Pema looked at Tenzin, as if asking what was happening. But Tenzin and the others preferred to not interrupt mother and daughter reunion and just watched the scene.

"Uhn... it's nice to see you too... mother."

Senna stopped hugging Korra and looked at her. "Mother?" But Korra ever called her "mom"...

At the sight of Senna's puzzled face, Tonraq, Mako, Tenzin and the others became gloomier. When Tonraq decided to tell Senna what has happened, Tenzin put his hand on his shoulder, pointing his head to Korra's direction.

Korra was already trying to say something to Senna.

"Look, it seems that when I was missing I have lost my memory somehow, forgetting even my name. I'm sorry, lady." Korra bowed, feeling guilty by making her mother see her daughter in this state.

Senna looked at Korra bowing. With tears on her eyes, she hugged her daughter again, now even more tightly.

"Oh, my daughter... my daughter..."

Tonraq then approached his spouse and tapped her shoulder.

"We all need to take a break. Let's go in everyone, please."

Senna thus let go of Korra and began walking with her husband to the temple, sobbing. Pema followed the couple. Korra sadly looked at Mako, Bolin and Asami, heartbroken. She didn't mean to hurt Senna's feelings, what she should do now?

With some steps, Tenzin got next to Korra.

"Give time to them and to yourself. You will soon recover your memory, you will see."

"I just hope you are right, because right now... my mind feels like it's as blank as that flying bison fur."

Tenzin patted her shoulder.

"Let's come in for now. After all this, you must be hungry."

* * *

><p>After some time, everything was already settled and everybody was calmer. They were sitting next to a table in the dining room, waiting for Pema and Senna returns, bringing the lunch. The silence was overwhelming, but it didn't last much time.<p>

Meelo was looking at Korra curiously now, as if they brought to him a new toy. He suddenly grinned in his bratty way.

"Now that you came back Korra..." the others were already looking at him, including Korra "you can give me back my fifty box!" Meelo jumped up at the table and extended his hand in front of Korra, as if demanding it.

"Ha ha ha! I like this boy!" Korra giggled and the others joined her, relieving a bit of their sadness.

"What are you laughing at? You really owe me fifty yuan! If you don't pay me right now, I'm gonna make you regret it in your trainings, because I'm your airbender master!"

"Ohh! I'm sorry master!" Korra bowed her head a bit. "What should I do to redeem myself?"

"Pull my finger!" Meelo pointed his index finger to Korra.

"Ha ha ha! I really like this boy!"

"My name is not boy, it's Meelo! Remember well your master's name! Now pull my finger!"

"Ha ha ha! Sorry kid, I may be short of memory, but I do still remember this joke! Not gonna happen!" Everybody was already laughing, specially after seeing Meelo's slight disappointment.

The arrival of Pema and Senna announced that it was lunch time. Both women started serving all who were sitting on the table. In today's menu was noodles mixed with vegetables, rice and buns. After serving everyone, they started to eat. Except for Korra. She was looking at her noodles and the other foods as if something was off about them.

"There is something wrong Korra?" Pema noticed that Korra wasn't touching her food.

"Uhn... hum... nothing. It's just that... are you sure that I really enjoy vegetarian food?" Korra was pointing at her noodles.

Now everybody stopped eating and looked at her, except Meelo, who didn't care about it and was happily enjoying his food.

Korra didn't like how the situation was ending. That was really embarassing.

"If you don't like it, I can prepare another dish for you. Maybe some vegetable dumplings..."

Korra raised her arms and shook her hands. "No. No, please. I'm fine! Look!" she got her chopsticks and dug in, trying to eat as fast as possible. But as soon as she did it, she felt as she was going to puke. Suddenly, Korra stood up, letting her unfinished noodles on the table, and ran to the corridor. Everybody was surprised, and even more after hearing her puking and flushing the water in the toilet.

They were now looking at each other, as if waiting for someone to explain what just happened.

"Wow! I didn't know that losing your memory can make your taste for food change too!" said Bolin.


	16. Chapter 16

Afternoon came quietly. The meditation session had already began and every monk, including Tenzin's family, were meditating. Korra was sitting on the floor, outside the temple, with her legs tucked up; her arms embracing them. If someone passed by her, they would imagine that she was just admiring the Republic City view, but in truth, she was deeply thinking about what happened at lunch.

That was not normal, really. When she ate that food, it tasted good, but as she put it in her mouth, it made her want to puke immediately. But how can a tasteful food make someone vomit? That didn't make any sense! Things couldn't be worse: first she lost her memory, and now her body is acting strangely.

"What the hell is happening to me?" She said, hidding her head between her arms and legs. What if she never recovers her memories? The further she thought about it, the sadder she became. Her tears were rolling down, but hidden from strangers looks.

"Ah, Korra. There you are. We were looking for you." said Asami. She was coming towards Korra, accompanied by Mako and Bolin.

Asami and the others then saw the way Korra was hiding her head, as if she was troubled. Asami then approached her and hold her shoulder with one of her hands.

"Korra, there is something troubling you?" Asami asked.

Korra then raised her head, but her tears were still fresh on her face. At that instant, her friends' faces shared some of her sadness, feeling powerless to help Korra.

"Korra, you can tell us how you are feeling." Asami said gently.

"Yes Korra. After all, we are your friends." Bolin added.

Korra looked at them. They seemed nice people, and if it was true that they were her friends, she was lucky to have them. But still...

"That's the problem. I don't even remember your names well, Bolen."

"Uhn... in fact my name is Bolin. But see? That was a nice try!" Bolin smiled.

"I didn't do it for myself and you know it. You told me your name more than once in our way back." Korra turned her face, feeling even more depressed.

Bolin scratched the back of his head, as if a little embarassed. "But still, it was a good try! It may be a sign that your memory is coming back, isn't it?"

Korra suddenly stood up. She didn't like to believe in false hopes and their friends couldn't understand the oddness that she was feeling.

"I'm sorry guys."

Korra was already leaving their friends behind when Mako suddenly grabbed her arm.

"Korra, you can't keep running from your problems. You should let us help you, we are your friends, aren't we?"

"Please, release me!" She didn't know why she was suddenly feeling so angry, but she was already heated up and Mako was making it worse.

"Not until you tell us what is happening and let us help you." Mako couldn't see that his actions were driving her even angrier.

"I said... let me go!" and Korra stomp her foot so strongly on the ground, that it created several and large cracks below it.

Mako and the others were astonished. Specially Mako. He never saw her acting like that, it was not like her. Mako then released her arm, letting Korra go wherever it was on her mind on that moment. Dismissing violently his hand, Korra went for the ladies dormitory without saying a single word.

After she was far from their view, Bolin said.

"What was... that? Why she is so angry?"

"I don't know. But it seems it was not just her memory that changed." Mako didn't take his thoughtful eyes off the cracks around him.

* * *

><p>Later that day, Korra was already helping Pema and Senna with dinner tasks. She was carrying a basket full of carrots and bringing it to the kitchen, when Tenzin, Jinora, Tonraq and the rest of her friends came to her. She stopped, already knowing for what reason they came to talk with her.<p>

"Korra, my mother is already here to see you. She is the best healer in the world and we are sure that she can help you."

Korra was anxious to meet her. If she was as good as they told her, she could say goodbye to her memory loss and hello to her old self.

"Thank you, Tenzin. I was restless to meet her."

Korra then followed Tenzin and the rest to inside the temple. After walking some time through a few rooms, she finally met Katara.

Katara looked at her, smiling. "It's good to see you again, Korra."

"I'm pleased to see you too." Korra didn't want to leave her with a bad impression, so she tried to not let her lack of memory hinder this moment.

"I heard from my son, Tenzin, what happened to you. Please, come in dear." Katara's arm was inviting Korra to an opened door in front of them, indicating her way to a room.

Korra entered it, and so Katara followed her, closing the door behind them as she entered the room.


	17. Chapter 17

The orange collor filled the skies and several birds were flying to the trees for their sleep. The temple was already quiet with some monks withdrawing to it.

Korra's friends and her father were still in the room, waiting for Katara diagnosis. It was nearly one hour after Katara began her exam, when the door opened and Katara left it. Immediately, everybody stood up, anxious to know about Korra's condition. Katara's look was serious so that they couldn't tell by her expression alone if it were good or bad news.

"In all these years treating people I can say that this is the first time that I have met such a unique case. It appears that her memory loss is not due only for external motives, but inner too."

"Wait! What do you mean?" Katara's last statement only increased Tonraq worries. "Do you know then how she lost her memories? Can you heal her?" Tonraq anxiously asked.

"I don't mean that I know what exactly happened to her to lose her memories, but after examining her body I can tell that it's not a common case of memory loss. If it was, I could have healed her already. It seems that her own body is blocking her memories."

"Her own body? What do you mean, mom?"

Katara turned to Tenzin. "I mean that something that happened to her body is blocking her memories. Sadly, I can't tell what it is, but it seems that her body changed somehow, and that's what triggered her memory loss."

"Her body changed? In which way? I can't see any changes on her!" Tonraq was already desperate. He didn't want to believe that that was permanent.

"Externally yes, you can't tell that she changed. However, I could see that her body "signals" altered, despite the fact that I couldn't find the source of it and neither the motive. What happened to her is new even for me."

"So, are you saying that you can't cure her?" Tonraq was almost falling in pieces.

"No. I didn't say that. I said that her case is new for me, thus I'll need to observe and exam her more times from now on. Until I find out what happened and know how to cure her."

Everyone was puzzled. What Katara meant with Korra's body have changed?

Before they could answer it, the door began to open again. Korra left the examination room and was now facing her friends. Everybody was looking gloomily at her, and her father was the glommiest one.

Korra tried to not get depressed by their looks and build up her hopes.

"Thank you, Katara." Korra bowed politely. "But can you not stay here for some more days?"

Katara smiled to her. She was admired by Korra's inner strengh at trying to find hope in such bad situation. "Unfortunately I need to go now. Some of my patients are in a delicate state and they need my treatments everyday. That's why I can't stay here for several days straight. But I will try to come back as much as I can to see you."

In that instant, Tonraq realized something.

"Then, how about we let her stay with you in the Southern Water Tribe? Then you won't have the trouble to come here, and you can treat her for more time."

Katara nodded her head negatively. "In cases of memory loss it's better that the patient stays with her family members and friends. They usually are the ones that triggers the patient's memories back. That's why the best treatment for Korra right now is staying with all of you here, in the Air Temple. I'm sorry but now it's time for me to get back."

Tenzin saw that nothing that he said now could help to change her decision. "I'll take you back, mom."

"Thank you, Tenzin. And goodbye everyone."

Before leaving, she had a last word for Korra. She hugged her and said "Keep faith in yourself, Korra. I know that you will get healed soon."

Korra then returned her hug, glad by hearing those words.

At once, Tenzin guided his mother to Oogi, leaving Korra and the rest of them looking at their backs.

* * *

><p>Dinner was already served, but again Korra didn't wish to eat. Senna and Mako tried to make her change her mind, but in vain. After a discussion between Korra and Mako, it was settled. She was going to stay in her room and let the rest of them enjoy their meal peacefully without her.<p>

They tried to continue with their meal. Asami would stay some days to help Korra recover and tomorrow would be the last day that Mako would stay in the Air Temple to help her.

Senna was barely touching her food.

"Dear..." Senna was talking to Tonraq, but drew everyone else's attention too. "I'm worried about Korra. First it's her memory loss, now she is not even eating. We tried to give her everything we have here, but she still refuses to eat."

"Everyone in her situation would feel depressed darling..."

"I know! But I'm worried about her. It has been two days since she disappeared and since then she didn't eat anything. I'm sure she is hungry, yet she refuses everything... if this keep going on like this, she can get sick!"

Everybody stopped eating and thought about Korra's current situation. They didn't know what to do. However, at that instant, someone had an idea. It was Bolin. His eyes suddenly sparkled as if he realized something that nobody noticed.

"Excuse me, Mrs Senna. But are you sure that you and Pema tried everything?"

Senna was slightly confused. "Yeah, I'm sure. Either dumplings and cakes, but nothing worked."

Bolin's face became even more confident.

"So you didn't tried everything yet."

"What do you mean?" Asami asked.

"Well, you tried everything made of vegetables. But how about this?" and Bolin withdrew a jar inside his clothes.

"What the hell is that?" Mako quirked an eyebrow.

Bolin suddenly flushed.

"It's my beef jerky emergency supply. When I come to the Air Temple I miss eating some meat so..." he petted the back of his head, embarassed. Tenzin was glaring him with disapproving eyes.

Mako sighed. "Seriously Bolin? Your answer is meat?"

"Well, maybe she became allergic to vegetables, or whatever!"

"That's the worse idea..." Mako facepalmed.

"At least it's worth trying! And who don't like beef jerky? Look how delicious it is its smell!" Bolin opened the jar and put it on the center of the table, now everybody could smell it.

"Ta-da! How about it?"

Everybody approached their heads to the jar, and out of blue returned to their positions with disgusted faces.

Asami then looked at Bolin with a disgusting expression. "Bolin... which meat is that?"

"Oh, it's skunk bear's meat." Bolin didn't understand their twisted faces as if something gross just showed up.

"Hey! They can be smelly, but the taste is worth it!"

"Korra would be sick to eat something like that!" Ikki finally said, holding her nose.

"Hey! Are you saying that I'm sick?"

"I'm certain that your taste for food is." concluded Mako.

All of sudden, everyone heard steps. They were running to their direction, and when it stopped next to the dinner room's door, everyone looked at their owner. It was Korra.

"I could smell something nice from my bedroom. What is it?" Her eyes were sparkling, as if someone promised candies for a child.

Everyone was so surprised that they didn't say anything. The girl's dormitory was a bit far from the dinner room, how did she noticed it so fast? Korra didn't mind them and approached the table.

"Ah, here it is!" And without ceremony she ate the jar's contents voraciously. The whole room dropped their jaws, except Bolin, who was smiling proudly.

"Hmm...! Oh, goodness! This is sooo nice!" She sighed sweetly, making a funny pleasant face. "I was hungry as a polar bear!"

Korra was having so much pleasure eating the beef jerky that she didn't noticed her baffled friends. She was already taking another beef, when she stopped it in a funny way, midway to her mouth. Korra looked at her friends and then noticed something.

"Oh... uhn... sorry. I forgot. Can I have some of this jerky, please?"

"Sure, Korra. It's all yours!" Bolin's smile and crossed hands couldn't tell more how satisfied he was at seeing that his idea worked.

"Thank you, Bolin! You saved me here buddy!" and Korra left the dinner room taking Bolin's jar with her, leaving everyone else with a quirked eyebrow.

Yet, Bolin was smiling.

"I told you that it was delicious!"


	18. Chapter 18

Sometime after the dinner, the temple became completely silent. It was late night and not a single soul could be seen outside. Although it didn't mean that everybody was asleep.

Mako couldn't sleep. He was lying on his bed, troubled by all that happened these last days with Korra. All these problems; the Kyou's farse and the fact that he felt powerless without being able to prevent Korra disappearance, her memory loss... all these things awoke a feeling of sympathy for her and yet, seeing her suffering like that, reminded him that he still cared for her, and not just as a friend.

"Aw, man! What's wrong with me?" He covered his face. Mako is Asami's boyfriend now and the way he was thinking right now sounded cheating on her. But still...

Mako sighed. Looking at the moon and the stars from the window of his room calmed him, but didn't silenced his thoughts.

"I was an idiot. I could only care for my job, and now... I've wasted my chance..."

Abruptly, sounds of a door opening and closing called his attention. Steps were getting farther from the temple and coming somewhere close to his window. Out of curiosity, he looked through it.

Korra was walking alone, going for the cliffs. However, when she reached its end, she stopped.

"But what is she doing now?" Mako decided to watch her for the time being.

Korra just stood there, looking at the starry night. She didn't even move. And there she stood for almost 5... 10... 15 minutes have already passed and she was standing there.

"Something is off here..." and Mako then decided to go to Korra and see what was going on.

Mako silently went to Korra, and while he was getting near her, he saw that Korra was still standing there, looking at the sky. The moon was full and the stars just made it look like more beautiful, including Korra. Her pajamas were white and simple, revealing a beautiful and yet strong pair of brown skinned arms. Her shorts were short but not so much to distract him from his intentions right now.

"Korra..." Mako gently called her.

But no effect.

"Korra, what's wrong? Are you alright?"

Still, no effect.

"Korra, please! Say something!" Now Mako grabbed her hand and pulled her. But to his fright, Korra turned to him quickly and growled at him out of anger.

"Korra, wha...!" Her blue eyes were livid, as if she wanted to beat him up, or worse. After the initial shock, Mako recovered and grabbed Korra.

"Korra! Snap out of it! It's me Mako!" he was already holding both Korra's shoulders, shaking her.

Korra then calmed herself. Her shoulders and arms became less tense.

"Uh? Mako? What are you doing here?"

"It's me who should be asking that. What happened Korra?"

Korra then hold her chin, as if trying to remember.

"I was going to get a glass of water when... when I heard a voice calling me."

"Someone was calling you? Who?"

"I don't know... everything is hazy now."

Mako quirked an eyebrow. Korra was getting even stranger and he didn't know why. He was tired of being useless and watch all these things happening without him helping her.

"Korra, please I need to know. What is happening to you?" Mako was still holding her.

Korra lowered her head. "Mako, I'm scared of myself. I don't know what's happening to me, to my body..." she embraced her torso. "I still haven't recovered my memories, I get nauseous with most foods, and now I'm hearing voices... do you think I'm going mad?"

Mako didn't know what to think. All he could feel now was a mix of guilt and sadness. She was such an amazing girl, beautiful, strong...and now here she is, suffering like this, frail. He really can't do nothing for her?

Mako couldn't stand such thoughts. At once, he hugged Korra tightly, not just to comfort her, but to show her how much he cared for her.

Korra then returned his hug, embrancing him tightly, yet gently. The warmness of his body... his heart beating calmly... comforted her. She felt safe being embraced by his arms.

Without letting her go, Mako said. "I'm so sorry, Korra! I couldn't prevent this when I had the chance! I couldn't protect you!"

"I don't remember what happened before you found me, but one thing I know: I'm sure that you did all you could to save me. I can feel it here, in my heart." Korra smiled, putting her hand on her chest.

Mako then lovingly looks at Korra. That was something that only the old Korra would say. Her beautiful blue eyes were staring at him sweetly, needy...

Mako stepped closer towards Korra, grabbing her hips gently, and as he closed his eyes, he gently kissed Korra.

Korra returned his kiss and put her arms around Mako's strong back. His body was so warm... the kiss so gentle and nice... and then they started french kissing each other, smoothly, feeling the softness of their mouths... the time seemed endless by now.

But even so, after some time, both stopped together.

"It's too late Mako, we should be sleeping by now. The others might see us..."

"You are right... I..." Mako was now caressing Korra's beautiful face. He didn't want to stop, but she was right.

"Mako... thank you for everything." Korra was so glad that Mako was there for her. But Korra didn't dare to hug him again; she was now afraid that they wouldn't stop if she did it, and someone might see them.

With an exchange of lovingly glares, they said their goodbyes and goodnights.


	19. Chapter 19

It was already morning and the Air Temple was having a normal day, with all monks doing their duties. Korra, Mako and Asami were helping some monks to clean the floor, while Bolin and Tenzin's sons went for the forest in the island to pick some herbs for the lunch.

Seeing Korra and Asami together with him was awkward, reminding him of what happened last night. Looking at Asami made him feel a little guilty, but Korra didn't look like minding them both. In fact, she was more focused in her task than usual.

The lunch was normal, at least more than the last days, since Korra could eat (Bolin bought some meat from the city). But even so, she didn't eat much, claiming that she wasn't feeling good. Indeed she didn't look good: during all the morning she was more silent than usual, only talking with someone when answering a question to them. Besides that, she looked a bit... sad.

After the lunch, Mako decided to talk with Korra and see how she was feeling today.

Mako went for her window outside the girls dormitory, called her, but nothing. That's when Asami appeared, leaving the dormitory. She was wearing her usual clothes.

"Oh, Mako. What are you doing?" she didn't have second thoughts about it. It was normal for Bolin and Mako call for Korra or for her from outside their windows, since boys can't get in.

Even so, Mako was a bit embarassed letting Asami find him near Korra's window. He began petting the back of his head, shaking off this last thought.

"I was trying to find Korra. She doesn't seem well today."

"Yeah, I can tell that too. But she is not here now. She left and didn't say where she went." Asami's semblance didn't hide her concerns. Korra was really stranger today.

"But anyway, I can help you find her."

"Geez... uhn..." Mako wanted to find Korra and have a talk with her alone, but if he told Asami that it was not necessary to help him, it would sound fishy. "Sure, why not?"

"Great! I'm worried about her condition too."

And soon, Mako and Asami were already at the back of the temple, checking if Korra was meditating with Tenzin and the others. However, only the monks and Tenzin's family were there, meditating.

Then, they tried the temple's garden, only to find Bolin relaxing beneath a tree.

"Bolin!" Mako called out his brother.

"Ah, Mako! What is it?"

"Did you see Korra passing here?"

"No, I didn't. Why?"

"We are trying to find her, just to talk a bit, but until now we didn't find her."

"She is not in the dormitory?"

"No, neither in the meditation place."

Bolin then stood up. "Then let me help you find Korra too."

"The more the merrier. Let's go." Asami took the lead, and the rest followed her. Their next stop was the entrance to the forest island; a place where Korra would go sometimes, since she usually played with Naga there.

When they just arrived, Naga came running to them, barking, as if something happened.

"What is it girl?" Mako asked.

Naga bit Mako's shirt and pulled it, trying to guide him somewhere. Mako understood what the polar bear dog meant and followed her. Asami and Bolin did the same. Although they didn't have to walk for much longer.

When the group came to the forest entrance, they could hear Korra moaning. They then ran to where her voice was coming.

Korra was just at the entrance, behind a tree. She was on her knees, trying to get up. Trembling and sweating, it looked like she was feeling a lot of pain.

"Korra!" Mako quickly went to her side. "What's going on? What happened?"

Korra looked at him, her eyes showing how distressful and tired she was at that moment.

"Mako... it hurts so much. It's like... * moan * … it's like I'm on fire! I can't keep..." her eyes blanked and she collapsed, with her body heavily falling to the ground.

"Korra!" The three of them shouted at the same time.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's note:<strong> "This girl is on fireeeee...!" Sorry guys, couldn't resist it. :v_


	20. Chapter 20

Later that day, when the night was already watching the temple, Korra could be seen lying on a bed, breathing heavily. It was the same room where she got examined by Katara, but instead of her, it was Korra's family and friends that stood by her side.

Senna was the closest to her, she was using a thermometer to measure Korra's temperature.

"Her temperature isn't dropping. What are we gonna do darling?" Senna voice was trembling.

"We already contact Katara, but she couldn't come. She is helping a case of death or survival now and can't leave." Tonraq got nearer to Senna, hugging her.

"But dear, the doctor's medicine is not working until now, what should we do?" Senna's tears began to roll as she looked to Tonraq...

"Senna..." Tenzin had to comfort her. "I'm sure that Korra will get better. She is strong and the doctor said that the medicine would take some time to work."

Senna didn't say anything. Instead, it was Ikki, Meelo and Jinora who approached Tenzin and hugged him.

"Dad, Korra is gonna be all right, isn't she?"

"Yes, Jinora. I'm sure she will. But for now, we should take you to your beds. It's already time for you to sleep." and thus, Tenzin left the room, accompanied by Pema and his children.

Mako, Bolin and Asami could only make company to Korra and her parents, praying that she would get better.

* * *

><p>Except for the crickets, the room was quiet. Mako, Bolin and Asami were sitting in chairs, watching Korra's door, while Tonraq and Senna were arranging tea and snacks in the kitchen. The atmosphere was calmer than earlier, but everyone was still worried with her; since her fever was not dropping.<p>

Korra was quietly sleeping alone on a bed. The room had a window, but it was closed due the windy weather.

"_Korra... Korra... hur..."_

She slowly opened her eyelids, her blue unfocused eyes were looking at the the room's roof. At once, but slowly, she steps out of the bed. Even sluggish, her body could still walk.

Now the door was in front of her. It didn't take too much to open it, but she did it with more strength than the necessary, making the door slam against the wall and hit Bolin, who was sitting outside but next to the door. Bolin cried out in pain, but Korra just crossed the room in front of her, didn't caring about her surprised friends.

"Korra!" Mako shouted, but she was already exiting the room when he did. Without losing time, Mako, Bolin and Asami pursued Korra and, within seconds, Mako grabbed her hand.

"Korra what are you doing out here and..." Mako got in front of her to take a look at her, and what he saw was her unfocused eyes. Emotionless. Her body was still sweating a lot though.

At that instant, her emotionless eyes looked at him. "It's calling me..."

Not only Mako, but Bolin and Asami were baffled. Finally, Mako said.

"Korra, please! Come..."

And suddenly, Korra cried out in pain. She was squirming on her knees, embracing her body. Her screams of pain just let their friends even more desperate and confused. Mako tried to reach her, extending his arm so that he could grab her.

"Korra, let me..."

Mako stopped, shocked at what he was witnessing at that moment. Asami couldn't believed what she was seeing, and Bolin was feeling the same, since his face was comically scared (twice as funny as Sokka would be in his place).

The body... so much pain... so hot... the seizure was hitting her fully now, burning her skin and everything inside. She felt her bones and guts breaking and twisting, her body growing at the same time that white fur was sprounting from every inch of her skin by each second. A painful ringing on her ears was now changing its location to her head.

She was suffering so much that she didn't notice that her nose became a snout, and below it, fangs were already filling her mouth, sharper and bigger by the instants. The dizziness just increased with her bones snapping with each twitching movement and a pain flowing down her back, as her spine snaps and changes. Her water tribe clothes were already ripped and falling apart when a tail sprouted out of her.

Her breathing was still heavy when she tried to stood up, supporting her shaking body with her hands on the ground. Her humanlike hands were now covered in white fur, showing her razor-sharp claws.

Once standing in her wolf-like legs Korra, even in her dizziness, howled, as if glad that the torment was over.

Mako couldn't believe what was happening. It couldn't be her... could it?

"Korra!" Mako finally said it loud.

For his remorse.

Korra turned to him and the rest of her friends. Her face completely changed into a wolf's. She was a bit taller than Tenzin, but bulky. Not as much as the male yushan that they met days ago, but she still had a brawny body. Her eyes were blue, but unfocused.

As if she didn't mind her friends, she sniffed the air around them. That was when her mouth started drooling.

"Oh dear..." Bolin was already guessing.

At once, Korra growled at them, as if a deafening thunder hit before them. Without warning, she tried to slice Mako in two with her claws, with Mako scarcely deviating her attack and jumping as far as he could from Korra.

"Oh, my god! She is gonna eat us!" Bolin was scared the shit out of him (still in a funny way), but he didn't run. He had to stand there for his brother and help him.

Korra didn't make ceremony. She rushed at Mako and tried to attack him again, but this time Mako was prepared. He used his firebending on the ground, making a wall between him and Korra. However, it didn't work since Korra ran through the flames as if it were nothing. She was already leaping to use her claws on him... but then a strong, but familiar sound hit Korra. It was Bolin's earthbending.

With a pillar made of rock, he sends Korra flying to Mako's right side. Asami couldn't do nothing besides been terrified by the scene and watch their friends fight each other.

Even with this strong hit, Korra landed on all fours and, as she tries to recover and stand up, she growled angrily at them, pissed off. Hence, Bolin moved his arms and made three big rocks out of the ground, preparing himself to face the beast before him and Mako. However, he didn't need to use them, because a lash of water came suddenly from somewhere behind them and whipped Korra on her torso, making her go even further away.

Asami, Bolin and Mako looked at where the water whip came from. Tonraq was already moving his arms, preparing another attack. Senna and Pema were behind him, with Tenzin staying on his side.

"So that's the monster called yushan that you told us about Bolin? Stand aside and let us help..."

"Wait! You don't understand!" Mako yelled. But it was already too late. Tonraq and Tenzin dashed in the wolf-girl's direction, with Tonraq arms surrounded by water and Tenzin already moving his arms preparing his airbending.

The beast deviated from their assault, giving her a chance to strike back. Both didn't have time to react and defend themselves, so the yushan used her claws on Tonraq's back, leaving him with the bloody marks of her claws and a terrible scream of pain.

Tenzin therefore took the oportunity to hit the monster with his airbending. The yushan had to use her claws on the ground, tearing it when her body was pushed by the sudden strike of air.

Without losing time, she stood up and quickly rushed in Tenzin's direction.

"Korra! Don't...!" Mako firebending blew on her back, leaving some burned furs, but that was all. It just served to attract her attention to him and Bolin. However, instead running directly to its attacker, the beast decided to attack Bolin in her full speed. Surprised by the sudden and fast attack, Bolin couldn't defend himself and was knocked out with a punch on his face.

Since Bolin was next to Mako, now the yushan was standing there beside him. Mako was trying to fire another one of his firebendings, but he was too late. Swiftly, the wolf-girl grabbed him and lifted his body. Mako couldn't move his arms to use his bending, but he tried to use his mouth to shoot it.

But instead of fire, his mouth now was shooting a scream of pain. The beast just bit his left shoulder, making some blood gush out of it.

"Korra, please! Wake up...!" Even in pain, Mako tried to reach her one last time. It was his last resort...

And for everyone's surprise, the beast stopped just when it bit Mako. She took off her mouth full of blood from Mako's shoulder and dropped him to the ground. Mako couldn't believe what happened until he saw it with his own eyes.

Korra's eyes were glowing white and thus, she kept standing as if she had been frozen for some seconds, until she finally fell heavily to the ground, fainted.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's note:<strong> Damn! I love easter eggs! Can't imagine my fanfictions without one XD_


	21. Chapter 21

Despite his surprise with the creature suddenly falling to the ground, Tenzin ran as fast as he could to the beast side. He wouldn't afford more bloodshed.

"Mako, stay back! We need to trap this monster before it wakes up!" Tenzin was running to Mako's and to the yushan's direction.

"Wait, Tenzin please!" Mako was on his knees, since the injury in his shoulder wouldn't let him move too much. "This is... this is Korra." he pointed to the fainted wolf-like creature next to him.

"Impossible! That's..."

"We saw she transforming right before our eyes." Asami added.

* Ugh* "That's right." Bolin said before moaning once again. He then stood up and added "It's really true, this yushan is really Korra."

Pema, Senna, Tenzin... everyone was shocked after hearing what Bolin said.

Tonraq, after hearing that, tried once again to stand up and get near Korra and the rest of the group. He couldn't believe what he heard, it couldn't be true. His daughter...

And that's when he saw a torn piece of Korra's cloth flying towards him. His eyes were terrified at its sight. That piece of cloth proved Mako's story...

"If what you say is really the truth, then how someone did that to my daughter? How could he...?!" Senna tears were overflowing. "My daughter! She..."

A moan came from the fainted beast. It was waking up.

"Crap!" Bolin prepared some rocks and Tenzin prepared himself too, changing his posture.

"Wait!" Halted Mako raising one of his arms. "Let's see what she does."

Slowly, Korra raised her head and looked at Mako, and at everyone next to him. Her eyes were in its natural blue color, which relieved Mako a bit.

"Mako? Where... *ugh *" Her head was dizzy and then she put a hand on it, as if it would help, but it didn't. "What happened? I..." and then she noticed the scene before her. Mako's left shoulder was bleeding a lot, Bolin and Tenzin next to him were somewhat hurt, and her father didn't look any good too from his looking.

"Dad... are you okay? What happened?"

"Dad...?! Korra! You just called me dad?!"

And then Korra smiled to him, realizing what happened too. "Yeah, dad! I've finally recovered my memories!"

Everyone cheered. Finally Korra was back, at least her mind. Even pretty hurt, Tonraq ran to his daughter, hugging her.

"Oh, dear! Finally you remember us!" tears of joy came out from his eyes.

Korra returned his hug. "Yeah dad! I'm back, I..." Korra had just touched his father's wound on his back. She could feel some liquid coming from it and she strangely could tell it was his blood even without seeing it.

"Dad... what...?" And then she looked at her hand. It was covered with white fur and her nails now became claws. Terrified, she stood up, trying to see her whole body. It was all covered with white fur. Her legs were not human anymore, looking more wolflike and bigger. She then felt something hanging behind her, as if it was stuck somewhere near her butt. And her distress increased even more when she concluded it was a furry wolf tail.

"What the hell... what happened to me?"

Their faces were solemn. Her friends and family didn't know how and what say to her. Mako then broke the ice.

"Korra... you..."

Korra turned to Mako and looked again at his left shoulder. And for her consternation she grasped what happened. Looking more attentively at his wound, she could tell it was the work of a big beast, and there wasn't anything around capable of that besides...

"No...! No! I did that didn't I?! It was me who had hurt you all, wasn't it? How... how could I...?!" Korra dropped herself, heartbroken.

"Korra, listen. It was not your fault." Tenzin said.

"Not my fault?! Look at you all! Damn! I am... I'm so sorry..." Korra sobbed, covering her face. Although when she did it, she touched her snout, remiding her of her actual appearance. It was not enough that she became a beast, she had to hurt her friends too. Tears were overflowing from her blue eyes, now more wolflike, but the only part of her that reminded her friends of her human self.

Tonraq couldn't bare to see Korra so desperate.

"Korra calm down, please. It's like Tenzin said, it was not your fault. I'm sure we can think a way to change you back, we..." that was the last thing that Korra heard. Her attention now headed to some drops of blood that had just fallen to the ground from her father's back.

Its smell and appearance... made her blood boil. She could feel her heart beating faster now, as her desires began to overwhelm her mind. Korra looked at everyone, and now she could only smell their blood and flesh. A desire to sink her fangs on their flesh came to her, making Korra imagine herself feasting on their meat. Her cravings were getting stronger as seconds passed.

For the others around her, Korra just froze, looking at something on the ground at her left.

"Korra...?"

Mako's calling made her snap out of it, but just temporarily. Korra could still feel her cravings... and it was overwhelming her.

"No!" Korra held her head with both hands. "Don't come near me! I'm dangerous, I..." at that instant, she stood up, falling back from her friends. She was still holding her head, trying to shake off her beastly thoughts.

"Korra, dear! We are here for you! Please let us help!" Tonraq tried to get near her, taking some steps towards her. However, he stopped when hearing some whispers. Korra had froze again, but this time she was whispering for herself, but yet faintly grinning with her fangs.

"_... just a limb... they won't mind it...their blood smells so... good..."_

"No! I won't!" Korra finally yelled and snarled. She took more steps back and bared her fangs and claws to his friends. "If you really wish to help me, then let me go! Don't follow me!". With this last statement, Korra ran to the forest, leaving them seeing her back disappearing in the shadows.

Tonraq couldn't believe what he just heard, aghast he looked behind him, where Tenzin and the rest were looking surprised but not as terrified as him. Except for Mako. He was just behind Tonraq, and could hear Korra's whispers.

"We must go after Korra and help her!" after saying that Tonraq ran to Korra's direction.

"Wait!" Mako shouted. "We can't simply follow her. In someway she is right: she is confused and is scared of herself. She can accidentaly attack us like she did a while ago. We need a plan first." Mako was trying to compose himself. He couldn't tell their friends what was passing through Korra's mind right now.

"But and if she finds a way to leave the island and get to the city?" Bolin asked.

"She won't." Tonraq said, now more confident. "Korra went to the contrary direction of the dock. We just need to put people to guard it. Until then..." He sighed. "It's better we regroup ourselves before going after her."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's note: <strong>Finally I wrote these last parts that I ever wanted. The beginning was a bit hasty, but from here on in, the story will develop even more.I'll update this fanfiction weekly, but I'd like to ask you to review and rate my story please. I'd be really glad to hear your opinions and it would motivate me to write even more._


	22. Chapter 22

Lookind down from on high, the forest in the Air Temple Island would seem small, but in truth it was big enough to offer harbor to some small animals, and even cat-deers would show up in there, rares, but still if you were lucky enough, you would spot one or two.

That night the animals were agitated. Earth owls would fly away for nothing, winged lemurs were hiding in the canopies and even lop-eared rabbits would mimic them, seeking shelter in their holes. Even the bushes and dead leaves would express their unrest, by shaking and making noises. However, it was not the wind that was troubling the forest, but Korra instead.

Running on her four furred legs, she tried to run as fast and as far as she could. It didn't matter where she was going, that didn't even crossed her thoughts. Fear, confusion and disgust were pursuing Korra like her shadow, as monsters trying to catch her.

And yet, the only monster there was herself.

After some time, Korra stood on her two legs, exhausted, trying to lean on a tree next to her. If she didn't have fur on all her body, you would have seen her sweating. Her shortness of breath didn't let any doubts neither of her tireness. In spite of her body weariness, her mind was still running with lots of thoughts. Her friends... she didn't have eaten well for days, but that wasn't an excuse to think the unthinkable, to look at them as if they were...

Korra shook her head.

She then decided to sit on the ground to organize her thoughts, when a fresh smell came to her. Immediately, Korra identified a small lake in front of her. Without thinking, she went for it and, when she reached it, she kneeled on her four legs. Slowly, she moved her head and a part of her torso above the water's surface, so she could see her reflection on the water. Korra forgot that her eyes were not human anymore, so she didn't notice that her vision at night was better, and just looked at her reflection.

Her blue eyes glowed stronger when she looked at its reflection. For her desperation, she saw a big humanoid wolf, like the yushans that she once fought against. Her beautiful brown skin changed to a white furred one and, somewhere within it, her hair and favorite hairstyle mixed along with it, leaving only a wolf white fur. Yet trying to catch some of her breath, her mouth was still open, revealing her new set of powerful teeth and fangs.

And then, something new appeared on Korra's face. It was her tears overflowing, rolling down from her eyes and going for her cheeks. What suddenly started with sobbings, soon became a timid crying.

In her deverie, Korra didn't keep track of the time, so she didn't notice that she was standing there for some time now, looking at her monstrous image. Trying to find herself in it...

Even with her memories back, her feelings for her friends and family either... she still could feel her changes, as if some new instincts awoke in her, making her feel and think about things that never crossed her mind before as a human. Some of them were gruesome, and yet they felt... liberating...

The silence made company to her for some time. There wasn't any animals making noises anymore, and the forest had already became silent. The fur around her eyes was still humid though...

That's when her ears automatically turned to her right, trying to point to somewhere behind her. Korra immediately turned around, just to look at some bushes. She sniffed the air around her, trying to catch some smell, but in vain. The wind was against her back, sending the smell in front of her away from the nostrils.

Even with her eyes and its improved vision, Korra didn't catch anything because of all the trees and bushes, but still... she could tell that something was there and...

Another rustle. And again it was behind her. Korra didn't even have to turn around to know what it was. A delicious smell came from somewhere behind her, tempting her nostrils. When she turned around, she didn't notice that she was already drooling.

For her surprise, she was seeing a cat deer's hind feet next to some bushes, happily swinging its tail without noticing her. Before that sight, all kinds of emotions came to Korra. Anxiety, crave, excitement, joy... and yet she remained calm. The beast within was doing all that to her, and that feelings easily overcame her, as if it was letting her know what she really was now.

The cat deer was turning around, going for the small lake to quench its thirst. At that instant, there was only a small lake, without any animal around it. Thus, the cat deer thought it was safe enough and walked forward to slake his thirst, but for how much time?

Korra was behind a tree, laying on her paws. The soft earth beneath caressed her feet and claws, making them twitch in response. Looking at the cat deer and smelling it, made her blood sing. Raw desires and emotions came stronger to her, a need to sate hunger, to pierce flesh with her teeth, to rend and tear it... to feast.

The beast rushed so fast that the poor creature couldn't see what came to him. The wolf creature leaped on it, sinking her sharp fangs in the deer's neck and bringing it to the ground, trying to kill the animal by suffocation. The cat deer tried to resist, moving its legs and head, but in vain. The beast easily hold it and, without delay, released it from its pain. Yet snarling, the wolf-beast teared the deer's flesh, revealing the reddish source of the intoxicating smell. Mesmerized by these overwhelming sensations, she dug in. As if she haven't eaten for weeks, she teared the juicy flesh. The wind caressed her fur while blood was paiting her snout and hands. Already at the organs, she was using her fangs in the heart, then lungs... its blood still had that metal taste, but her palate was appreciating it. The further Korra ate that deer, the more she was having her senses filled and cravings diminished.

Then the wind changed its direction.

Even with her snout all bloody, Korra sensed the different smells in the air. Then, while giving her back to where the smells were coming, she stood up slowly.

"I know that you are there. Come out. Please."

After hearing the rustles behind her, she decided to look at it. Tenzin, Mako, Bolin, Asami and Tonraq stepped out from behind the trees and bushes, with Mako using his firebending to light their path.

"I told you to not follow me!"

"Sweetheart..." Tonraq was going towards Korra. "We were waiting for you to calm down. I know we can get around that someway."

Korra looked at Mako's shoulder, wrapped in bandages, but still soaked with some blood. Shame and rage swept her mind, followed up by tears.

" "Get around it"? Can't you see that this is not just a disease? Look at yourselves! If I had not fled to here you would be all like... like this cat deer!" Korra pointed to the shredded cat deer's body without taking her eyes off the group.

Mako breathed in calmly. "Korra, we will give our best to find a cure for you..."

Korra dashed to Mako so quickly that they only had time to get surprised. She stopped at only a hand distance close to him and looked deeply at Mako's eyes with her glowing blue eyes. Even in fury, her eyes were beautiful.

"Your best couldn't prevent me from hurting you." She gave a step back and looked at all of them.

"Look at me now and tell me that I'm still the Korra that you know! Look at me, and tell me that I'm not a horrible beast!" Korra then, out of frustration, growled at them. Making everyone give a step back instinctively. Everyone, except Tonraq.

"If you just knew how much anger I'm feeling now, how it's so unreasonable, you would all be a trembling mess right now."

Tonraq walked slowly to Korra, and for her surprise, hugged her.

"Yes, you are still Korra, my daughter. Only Korra would be so worried about her family and friends, that she would even push them away and isolate herself, if it meant their safety."

Amazed, Korra was breathless. She could only return his hug.

"Oh, dad! I'm so sorry! You are all hurt and it's all my fault! And all this rage inside me... I'm so scared... I just... I can't stay with you like this, I..." Korra sobbed.

Korra was a bit bigger than her father, but since she was leaning a little to hug him, he could pat the top of her head.

"Everything will be alright, dear. Your good heart won't fail you, I know. But please, let us help you. Together, we will get through this, you will see."

"With you trusting so much in me dad, I just can't go against you." She straight up, wiping her tears. "I'll give a chance for me and you all."

Korra looked at her friends and smiled, yet hidding a slight sadness. "Let's find a solution together. I'm sorry for all the trouble."

"There is nothing to apologize for, Korra." Tenzin got next to her and, putting his hand on her shoulder continued. "Let's get back. We all need a rest."

"Yeah. But before that, let me just wash my face. I can't make my mother freak out seeing me all bloody like this." a little embarassed for remembering that, she went for the lake.

But the cat deer corpse was soon in her way. While crossing it, she whispered with a sad look.

"I'm sorry."

Thus she continued walking, reaching the lake's water.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>_I have corrected some minor mispelling and adjectives in the pior chapters. I like to write at night, so sometimes minor mistakes goes unnoticed. Didn't changed the story, so don't worry. Now, how is my story going? Is it bad or good? I would really appreciate an opinion in a review right now ;) Your opinion would help me to improve my story. For example, I'm still in doubt if I make this story a Makorra. I admit that I like the couple, but I'm still with some doubts.  
><em>


	23. Chapter 23

"Korra. Hurry... come back..." a soft voice came to my ears as I wake up, getting up slowly. I was back at the forest of the Air Temple island, in front of the same little lake, with the same crystalline water. Without a motive, I just walked to it. But just when I leaned myself to look at its waters, I gasped. There it was my human self, looking surprised at me as I was. I stretch my arm trying to reach myself, incredulous.

Before I did it, a rustle caught my attention. Between the leaves of the bushes, a wolf with silver fur came walking calmly, looking at me with a pair of blue eyes. Its colors were so intense and deep that before I knew it, I was already looking at them profoundly. It felt like looking at an ocean.

"...come back..." the soft voice appeared again.

This voice was not coming from the wolf, but behind it. And as I look at its source, I see horrified a familiar pair of big honey-yellow eyes watching me, ignoring the wolf below them and looking intensely at me, as if they were talking to my soul.

"You can't escape your fate." said the eyes.

Suddenly, the silver wolf howled. He runs towards me, growling and baring his fangs full of saliva. Even scared, I knew that I couldn't run from it, so without waste a second, I start to move my arms to do some bending. But for my surprise, nothing happened, and the next few seconds of confusion made its damage: faster than I imagined, the wolf was already leaping on me. Before he lands on me, I see only his fangs in a split of a second.

I scream. The wolf just bit my right arm and now was trying to pull it. I try to kick the wolf, but he just averts and, without wavering, he flinchs and jumps on me; making me fall onto the ground.

At least that was what I thought, because I don't feel the grass or the soil, but only water. We were now fighting each other in the waters of the lake. With punches and kicks, I try my best to beat the wolf and get away from it, but in vain. The wolf was just getting angrier and clenching his fangs stronger against my right arm, shaking it. He was a lot more powerful than me and I couldn't avoid it.

Before I could react, he leaves my arm and sinks his fangs into my neck.

Even terrified and in pain, I can't scream. All I was seeing now was my blood mixing in the water around us, changing the color of it to a watery red. My strength and pain was leaving my body, blending with the water just like my blood.

Even with my eyes begging to close, I was still fighting the wolf when I saw a strong light above us, forming a shape.

Several loud growls and howls were coming from the treatment room. Bolin, Tonraq and Senna barged into it as soon as they come, and the first thing they see is Korra agitated, fighting with an invisible enemy and tearing her blanket with her sharp claws.

Quickly, Bolin and Tonraq rushed to Korra, with Bolin holding her arms and Tonraq her legs. Senna just stood there, in dismay.

Even using all his strength, Bolin was having trouble to settle Korra down; she was too powerful even against two men.

"Korra please! Wake up!" shouted Bolin.

A few seconds later, Korra's body started to calm down. Her arms and legs were struggling to rest on the bed, while her eyelids were starting to open.

Slowly, her furred snout moved to Bolin's direction. Her deep blue eyes were facing his face, showing him their frailty. "Wha... Bolin, what are you doing here?"

"You were having a nightmare Korra."

"Nightmare? Wha...?" Korra looked at the blanket below her legs, it was totally ripped apart, with some of its pieces fallen on the ground.

Tired, she sighes. "I'm sorry if I worried you all. I didn't mean it."

Tonraq then notices that he was still holding her legs. He let them go and look at her. "Don't worry dear, we are here for you. Please tell us how are you doing now."

Still feeling tired, she puts the palm of her hand on her face, at least a part of it, since the snout wasn't helping.

"I'm a bit dizzy yet. Strange... I've just slept, but I'm still feeling tired. Don't know why."

Korra then looks at her mother. Her faint smile tries to hide her fear for her daughter. Well, Korra couldn't blame her, last night was really traumatic for everyone, specially for her mother who was still trying to see her daughter under all that fur and claws.

"Perhaps a fresh air will do some good for you, dear."

"Maybe you are right dad." Korra rises, but her body was a bit sluggish due her dizziness.

"Here. Let me help you to go outside." said Bolin while trying to assist her with an arm around her waist and another drawing her arm around his neck.

Quietly, they started to walk to outside the room and towards the garden, leaving Tonraq and Senna looking at their backs.

The touch of the grass beneath her paws gave her a nice feeling, and the fresh wind that caressed her fur was helping to make her a little more confortable. She could smell some monks from somewhere her left, including Tenzin and his family, probably they were meditating. But she couldn't smell Mako or Asami.

"Bolin, I think I am better now. You can let me go."

"Are you sure?"

"Yep."

They were already at the garden in front of the same tree were Bolin was caught taking a nap. Indeed it was a nice spot, so nice that Korra decided to sit under this big peach tree. The leaves were giving a cozy and large shadow and the grass below them was fresh and comfy.

"Great spot uh?" Bolin was already trying to sit next to Korra.

"Yeah. It gives a peaceful feeling." Korra breathed in slowly and lay down with her arms crossing behind her head, appreciating her surroundings. Despite her external appearance, since the transformation there was an anger boiling inside of her, which was demanding a lot of her to control it since then; maybe that's why she is still feeling tired. But now it seemed that she could relax and enjoy a peaceful afternoon at the garden.

Bolin took the quietness around them as an oportunity to take a better look at Korra. Her silver fur looked so beautiful and soft that it was tempting him to caress it. Her arms were a bit stronger than before, but not as much as that other yushan that he fought in the city. The black claws coming out from her fingers were not big but were still intimidating for their sharp look. Her lupine jointed legs and her strong wolf feet explained where her speed comes from.

Bolin was glad that she was on their side.

Now it was Korra who was looking at Bolin. Her deep blue eyes were more gorgeous and vivid than he remembered.

"Bolin, I can't smell Mako or Asami. Do you know where did they go?" asked Korra to a bit flushed Bolin.

"Ahn... Mako went to the police department to talk with Beifong about your current "situation" and Asami had an urgent matter concerning one of her factories. She didn't wanna go, but we insisted that we were just fine."

"Thanks for that. I'm tired of giving troubles to everyone."

"We are here to help you, Korra. That's what friends are for. " said Bolin with his silly big smile.

Korra's teeth and lips slightly moved in a way that resembled a human smile. Despite his jokes, which Korra liked anyway, Bolin sometimes knows what to say in the right time. Even with all this happening to her, he always tried his best to help her.

Both exchanged glares now, the silence was not bothering them... until now.

"Korra, I..."

"Bolin!" Tenzin shouted. He was next to the temple using his hands to amplify his voice.

"Hm. I guess they need me to help them with a chore or something. You stay here Korra, soon I'll get back." said Bolin while standing up.

Korra didn't mind to observe him walking towards Tenzin and seeing them exchanging words. Some seconds later, she saw Bolin waving a goodbye to her before entering the temple. The coziness of the grass prevented her to follow them. Ah...! the laziness...

That afternoon the leaves were dancing and singing the song of the trees. Some blue jay were hiding in the peach tree, just above Korra. But even they didn't dare to disturb her nap, as they remained silent there, enjoying their stay.

Jinora, accompanied by Ikki and Meelo, were going for a walk together in the garden when Meelo suddenly stopped.

"Look!" he pointed.

Jinora and Ikki looked at where Meelo was pointing out. Korra was still sleeping on the grass, but this time her body was positioned as a sleeping wolf, nesting herself.

"Awww!" made Jinora and Ikki at the same time.

"So much fur! Lets cuddle her!" shouted Meelo.

"Meelo! No!" shouted Jinora. But it was too late, he was already running towards Korra.

They watched Meelo getting near to Korra. Now he was trying to lie his head on her butt, using it as a pillow, for Jinora and Ikki despair. The girls ran, but when they finally got where he was, Meelo was already sleeping. A bogey bubble was now coming out from his nose.

Jinora then rested her hands on her waist and shook her head in disapproval, but Ikki was now busy looking at that big furred wolf tail of Korra. Before Jinora knew it, Ikki was already making a braid out of that silver fur.

"Ikki!" whispered an angry Jinora.

Without looking back, Ikki whispered. "You know what they say, if you can't win them, join them. Besides, her tail is sooooo cute! Doesn't make you pet it?"

Indeed, after looking closely to all that fur, Jinora had an urge to pet it. Since Meelo was already sleeping on Korra's fur and Ikki was toying with her tail, why not kill her curiosity?

For Jinora's surprise, Korra didn't wake up after her fondles. Meelo was still taking a nap, and Ikki was already in her second braid. Her fur was so fluffy! Maybe a last pet...

And that's when Meelo decided to move in his sleep, rolling to Ikki's side, making her accidentally pull some fur from the tail. Of course that that was enough to wake up Korra.

A low snarl came from her before she opened her eyes. Unfocused but alert, they then turned in sync with Korra's head and looked at the kids. Soon, the snarl became a high growl, with several sharp fangs showing up. Korra was already getting up...

"Korra!" Jinora was the only one who had the courage to scream something before that huge beast. Ikki and Meelo were just paralyzed by their fears alone.

Even so, that was enough for Korra to recover herself. Shaking her head, she looked again at the three children.

"Wha... what the...?"

At that instant, Korra faced their fearful faces. Ikki was almost crying already.

"My god! What did I... I'm so sorry, I..." not bearing to look at them, Korra looked at her claws, as if worried that she may see blood on it.

Meelo and Ikki took this oportunity to flee. Only Jinora remained there, looking at a baffling Korra. But even before Korra could say something more she ran too, following her brothers. Instantly, Korra's baffle and confusion became a turmoil. Her anger was building up the more she looked at them, running like helpless prey.

Now she was desperately holding her head with both hands, trying to hold her beastly instincts of murder and butchering. This feelings were new to her, but somewhat familiar, what made her even more disgusted with herself.

She needed a time alone to settle down, a place to hide and...

Suddenly a different smell came to her nostrils. Following this scent, she turned her head, and for her surprise, Beifong was at some distance behind her, standing on a little hill all alone, looking angrily but resoluted at Korra.

"What the...?!" Beifong exclaimed, while moving her arms and legs to prepare her fight stance.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>_I think I'll change the summary. It's too plain..._


End file.
